Celestial Awakening II: Prophecy Comes To Pass
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: -Being Rewritten- The continuation of Celestial Awakening I: The Future Is What You Make It SerenaSapphire
1. New Enemies Yet Old Enemies

-_**Celestial Awakening II: Prophecy's Alpha  
**_

_**Author: MoonStarDutchess**_

_**Chapter 1: New Yet Old Enemies? **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. **_

_**Pairing: Serena/Sapphire**_

_**AN: As you all probably know I have rewritten most of this first chapter. The previous posts writing made me cringe in horror. So here is the new and hopefully improved version. Also a big big change occurred in this fic: the ages and time. **_

**New Yet Old Enemies? **

The celestial palace on the moon glittered amongst the twinkling city. It had taken a while, fifteen years to be exact, but the moon kingdom was now restored fully. The people who once resided on earth were all settled in and dealing beautifully with their new homes. This was especially true for the queen and king of the moon.

"Where are those two?" Serenity mumbled to herself. She walked down the pearly steps quickly, and walked into the garden. Her silver hair flew behind her as the wind hit it.

"Ako! Lune!" she yelled. She stopped in front of the white fountain that adorned the middle of the garden and frowned. "Ako and Lune always run off when I need them," she said aloud. Placing her hands on her hips she yelled for them again. "I am getting too old for this," she muttered.

"You aren't old," a familiar voice said. She turned and saw her husband stroll up to her with a grin on his lips. She lowered her hands and smiled as he walked to stand beside her.

"You are just saying that because you are two years older that I am. If I am old you are old," she joked, the humor evident in her voice. He put his arms around her and pulled her close, she rested her hands on his chest and stared into his eyes.

"You could be right." she said with a grin and kissed him on the lips. "But I'll never tell," she said, when she pulled away.

Sapphire just stared as his wife. They had been married nearly sixteen years and everyday he thanked his lucky stars that he had her. She was the kindest human being in the universe, the most beautiful being in the universe, and he couldn't ask for a better mother to their children. To find someone that accepted his flaws and all; that was something he'd never thought he would find. Yet in her he did.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she said, breaking him from his train of thought. He grinned at the blush that coated her pale cheeks lightly. "No reason," he said as he moved a loose strand of hair away from her cheek. He leaned to kiss her again but their children interrupted.

"Do you two need a room? I think we have plenty," Lune said, his tone very similar to his mother's joking one. They pulled apart and Serenity placed her hands on her hips once again. "Just where have the two of you been?" she said, sternly.

"We were at the lake with our friends," Ako spoke up.

"Without telling anyone where you were going?" Sapphire said, in his stern tone and his eyes narrowing. Ako and Lune cringed. Their mother's tone they could handle but their father's sent chills up their spine.

"I suppose there was no one with you either, were there?" Serenity stated in the same manner as before.

"No," Ako said lowly.

"How many times have we told you two not to leave the palace without bodyguards?" Sapphire asked.

The two teens just kept quite.

"I asked you a question," he snapped.

"Too many," Lune muttered, smartly.

"I heard that!" he snapped.

"Why can't we?" Ako yelled. "Every other teen can do other things! We just went to the lousy lake!"

"Because you are royalty. You aren't the average teenager. You could be kidnapped, hurt or worse and the entire kingdom would suffer because of it!" Serenity finally snapped.

"Maybe we don't want to be royalty! Maybe we want to be normal!" Lune yelled.

"You were born into this family there is nothing you can do about that," Sapphire stated, in a calm manner.

"I wish there was! The only thing good about being in this family is my sister!" he replied. "I don't like being a moon freak!" Lune snapped back.

Serenity brought one hand up to the bridge of her nose and held it. They went through this every time their kids went somewhere without a guard and without telling them. She was growing quite sick of it and was sure her husband felt the same way.

"Go to your rooms," she said.

They looked at her strangely. Sapphire looked at his wife, as she brought her hand away from her face, she turned to look at him. Through the years it was as if they could feel each others emotions and hear each other's thoughts.

"What do you mean mother?" Ako asked. Their mother never said anything like that before.

Serenity looked at both them and narrowed her eyes. "I mean go to your rooms and don't come out until we say so. You are grounded until further notice. You don't like going out without a guard and you won't tell us where you are going, then you won't go out at all for awhile. Then we will see how you like that," she stated.

"But…" Lune stuttered, in surprise. In their fifteen years they'd never been grounded. They always had to do chores if they got into trouble, but never confined to their rooms.

"Do as your mother says," Sapphire said.

"But dad!" Ako protested.

"You are agreeing with mom!" Lune said in shock.

"Of course I agree with her. Do you really think I am going to go against your mother? Besides this is a good idea. Now go, or do I have to get a guard to show you where they are?" he replied.

"No," Lune said.

"We'll go," Ako said. They both walked away, as they did Sapphire and Serena heard Ako say. "I wish we weren't so sheltered. Lune replied with an I know, and they went into the palace.

Serenity squeezed Sapphire's arm and leaned her head against it.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yea, I'll be okay," she said. "I wish we could make them understand why we shelter them."

Sapphire nodded and they began to walk. Serena still leaning on him. He moved his arm from hers, and wrapped it around her shoulder, pulling her close. It would have been almost entirely quite in the palace garden if not for the fountains that made a relaxing sound as the water flowed through them. Serenity soon broke the silence.

"Do you think we should tell them?" she stated.

Sapphire knew what she was talking about. The prophecy they'd gotten so many years ago from Kakyuu and confirmed by Pluto. "I don't know," Sapphire answered.

"We just want to protect them so that when the time comes, if it actually does, they can be here," she said. The prophecy still had everyone baffled. It said child of prophecy, they had two children. Yet another reason why they were so protective over them. What if one was hurt or killed? They would never be able to live with it.

"I know love," he said. Then an idea hit him like a bolt of lightening.

"Why don't we take them to Earth with us when the time comes for the meeting with King Endimion. They are always complaining about being confined here."

Serenity's eyes brightened. "You are brilliant!" she exclaimed. "Let's go and tell them."

On the way to their kids room their secretary/diplomat, Taylia, stopped them.

"I am sorry to interrupt your time off, your highnesses, but I've got some urgent forms that need your security codes to fill out."

"It's quite alright Taylia," Sapphire said. He looked at Serenity, "I'll handle it. You go tell the kids."

"I can wait until your done if you'd like," she replied.

"No, don't do that. No use delaying the news," he kissed her softly. "Go ahead and tell them. I will see you a bit later. Out in our normal place in the garden, alright?"  
She nodded and smiled before moving out of his grip and continuing the journey to Lune and Ako's rooms.

----------------------

There exists a dark mist covered land where the ground was blood read and the sky a ominous black. This land was in another dimension and was only made more ominous by a woman that resided there. She was wearing a deep purpled dress with red hair that dragged the ground. She was the only person in the vicinity and she really didn't seem to give a damn.

Her only thought was on one blond haired princess that sent her there. Every day, if one could call them days in that place, was spent on imagines of torture she could inflict on the young woman.

"I can help you bring those imaginings into realities," a deep voice said.

The woman looked around her, with a snarl on her lips she snapped, "Go away," she snapped.

"I can help you if you will let me," the voice said.

"I told you to go away!" the woman shrieked.

"Even though it gives you a way to get absolute revenge on the princess and the Moon Kingdom?" the voice said in a tempting manner.

"I destroyed the Moon Kingdom long ago!" she growled out.

"It has been restored to all its former glory. One might say it is better than before," he replied. This caught the woman's attention and her eyes glowed red in anger.

"I am listening," she finally said, in an calm tone but still full of rage at the same time. The mist around her circled in front of her and a vision of a happy Serenity with her husband and two children came into view. She screamed in rage and hit through the mist in anger.

"See? Wouldn't you love to make her suffer even more? I can help you with that," the voice said, a tad bit of sick humor evident, due to the woman's actions.

With her eyes still red she asked, "what is in it for you?"

"I only want the Moon Kingdom and the Earth destroyed. Those kingdoms have crossed me. I want revenge as well. I know how you feel so I am offering this opportunity to you," he replied.

"Fine! Anything to get my revenge on that little bitch! Can you get me out of here?"

"Of course your highness," the voice replied, and the woman disappeared.

----------------------

A silver haired man sat on a white throne, he was leaning on his hand as he stared out into the room. He stared at a vision of Neo Queen Serenity and wondered if she was happy. Had Crystal Tokyo taken form yet? Had she given birth to the princess yet? Thoughts of her were the only things that preoccupied him and made him forget where he was. He guessed this loneliness was punishment for the bad things he had done. He kept hope within him that this state he was in was only temporary. Was his brother going through the same thing?

He stood and discovered he had gotten a leg cramp from sitting with his legs crossed too long. He rubbed his leg , then it occurred to him. He had never felt pain before. Dead people didn't feel pain, unless they went to hell. He was pretty sure he wasn't in hell. If he was then hell was sadly being overrated on both his former home and on Earth.

"Prince Diamond, I have restored your life."

Diamond looked around and walked to the middle of the room. "Now I am hearing voices. I figured it wouldn't stay quite for very long."

"You are not imagining me. I am here." A man with a reaper-like ensemble appeared before him. He was carrying a scythe appeared before him. Beside him stood a woman with red hair.

"Who are you?" Diamond asked.

"My name is of no importance," he said. "I have brought you back form the dead so you may gain your revenge," he said.

"My revenge? I have no revenge to take," he replied.

"Your revenge on the Earth and the Moon Kingdom," the reaper entity replied.

"I do not wish revenge on the Earth and I have no knowledge of the Moon Kingdom's existence."

"Do not be so rash. I suggest you visit the Moon Kingdome before making your decision. You will find it quite interesting. You will change your mind," he replied. He and the woman disappeared.

---------------

"Do you really thinking that he will help you? He didn't look like he wanted to destroy anything. He looked too damned peaceful," the woman said.

"Beryl, he is in love with the queen of the moon," he replied.

"That will give him even less of a reason to help you. He won't want to hurt the woman that he loves," she replied.

"The queen is married. . . to his younger brother," he replied. Beryl instantly got what he was going to do, and a sinister grin appeared on her face. "Jealousy is a powerful emotion Queen Beryl. We will hear from him soon."

----------------------

_**AN: I am sorry for the rewriting but I just wasn't happy at all with the previous stuff I wrote for CAII so this is a complete overhaul. I hope you will enjoy this much better. **_

_**Also: I am looking for a beta for this story as well as future Sailor Moon stories. If you are interested please tell me. I am in desperate need of a sailor moon beta. The only thing the beta has to do is check to make sure there are no typos, misspellings, and tense errors. Thanks very much.  
**_


	2. Sapphire's Betrayal

**Celestial Awakening II: Prophecy's Alpha**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 2: Sapphire's Betrayal?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own my Oc's and this plot. **

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. This has been a bad week. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you very much to Maric and Aleric for notifying me of the duplicate chapter. **

**Here's the right one. LOL **

* * *

**  
**

**Sapphire's Betrayal**

Diamond walked around his "residence" thinking about what the reaper-like entity said to him. He knew the entity had power, a great power at that for he was no longer dead. He could feel his heart beat in his chest and his pallor was no longer the paleness that it had been. He was indebted to that…thing…that brought him back, that much was true. But what he was asking was too much. He wouldn't, couldn't destroy anything again.

He sort of promised Sailor Moon that he wouldn't do so. His lovely Sailor Moon, the one that taught him, just before he died, that he could have lived in peace on the beautiful blue planet. He could have had almost everything if he'd only listened earlier. He thought back to the fact that she was probably Crystal Tokyo's queen by now, married to…then it hit him. The entity had said he wanted to destroy Crystal Tokyo and the Moon Kingdom. Surely she and King Endimion couldn't be ruling both of them. That would be too much. He realized that he had to see for himself, in his head he had hope that their relationship didn't work and she was ruling the kingdom alone. Then he would have a chance.

Diamond appeared behind a pillar in a beautiful garden. He spotted two teens, that looked to be twins, walking and talking excitedly. He didn't pay much attention to their conversation. He was transfixed on their looks. They looked every bit regal but didn't seem to be acting the part. Their dark blue eyes were sparkling and their light blue hair shown brightly as the light hit it. It looked as if their hair was glittering.

"Amara! Seiya!" the female one of the twins yelled. The two twins ran to the blond and black-haired women that were coming toward them. They hugged them. "Mom says that you are coming with us!" Ako said, after she and Lune finished hugging the two older women.

"Yes, Mina and Yaten are here as well. They are talking to your mother," Seiya said.

"Then lets go greet them!" the two teens say in perfect unison, grabbing Seiya and Amara. They all walk down the hall and out of Diamonds vision. He stared at where they were until he heard footsteps. He turned his gaze toward them and what he saw shocked him more than anything ever did.

His brother was standing there chuckling, probably at the twins reaction to the two women. He was surprised that his brother was alive and well, but what shocked him more was his demeanor and his clothing. He was walking much more confident that he used to, and he was chuckling, something the brother he knew never did. He was wearing a while, regal-looking uniform. It look much like the marine uniforms that Diamond had seen on earth. In a place called America. However, he was wearing a dark blue cape on his. He had a beautiful silver sword at his side and a blue sapphire earring in one ear.

Sapphire walked over to a garden chair and sat down. He sighed and slouched down into the chair. Diamond's eyebrow twitched. Maybe his brother hadn't changed that much, after all, slouching always was one of Sapphire's quirks. Diamond had always tried to teach him better but old habits died hard. He was sure his brother didn't do that unless he was alone. Diamond grinned, it was nice to know his brother was doing well for himself. Probably held a general position in the moon kingdom's army or something. He made a decision to approach his brother. Right when he started to a familiar voice halted him.

"That's bad for your posture King Sapphire."

Diamond turned toward the voice and saw the most beautiful being he'd ever seen. There was Neo Queen Serenity in the flesh. Her hair wasn't blond thought, it was a beautiful silver. He focused on her features. Her eyes had changed as well, instead of being the blue he remembered they were now lighter, a shade of cobalt. The dress she was wearing was different, the beautiful white dress he remembered was now replaced with a dark blue one with silver embroidery.

He looked to his brother. "Sit up dammit," he muttered. Sapphire started to do just that when Serenity spoke again.

"Don't move," she said, and he stilled his body. Diamond was surprised at the casual manner in which they were acting. He watched as she walked behind him. Sapphire's gaze followed her and he leaned his head back against the chair. His head met with her stomach and she stared down at him. She raised his hand to his forehead and started massaging his temples. Sapphire smiled and she returned it.

_"What in the hell does he thing he's letting her do? She shouldn't be.." his thoughts were once again interrupted by her voice. _

"Tired?" she asked.

"Yes, do you know how many things needed…"

"Yes," she interrupted. "Taylia told me. She stopped massaging and slid her hands down his chest and under his coat. She bent her head down and kissed his lips softly and quickly. He grabbed her hands and removed them from his coat. She walked around the chair, her hands never leaving his, and she seated herself in his lap. There hands separated, his going around her waist, and his going around his waist. She moved her lips to his once again. This time the kiss was much more passionate.

Diamond looked on and his absolute shock grew into anger. His brother was the King of the Moon and his Queen was the woman that he'd always wanted. He didn't know how his brother got her. She was so dedicated to King Endimion when he tried. Sapphire wasn't exactly a woman magnet. Yes, women found him attractive but his cold demeanor turned them away. And when he was around they didn't bother looking at Sapphire. He normally would have felt bad about saying those things but now hei focus was the jealous rage and feeling of betrayal that consumed him. He clinched his fist as he stared out at the couple in the garden, so happy and thought of how that could have been him with her.

He started to reveal himself, to get revenge when the voice of the entity stopped him.

"You should help me Diamond, then you can gain Queen Serenity for yourself after we destroy the Moon Kingdom then the Earth! You can take revenge on your brother for his obvious betrayal. What do you say?" he asked.

"Yes," Diamond growled and disappeared only to appear in front of the man and Beryl. "I don't want her anymore either," he growled. "I want to see them both six feet under."

------

Sapphire pulled away from their kiss and looked around.

"What's the matter?" she asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"This is going to sound crazy but I could have sworn that I sensed my brother's presence."

"You must be exhausted. I can help you with that," she said rather seductively.

Sapphire picked her up and she squealed.

"Help would be much appreciated," he said and jumped onto the balcony overlooking the garden. It was their bedroom balcony.

* * *

_AN: There's the rewritten second chapter. _


	3. Reunion After Fifteen Years

_**Celestial Awakening II: A Prophecy's Alpha **_

_**Author: MoonStarDutchess**_

_**Chapter 3: Reunion After Fifteen Years**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**_

_**AN: Here is another chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. **_

_**AAN: Ok here's the update deal. There's no way I will be able to update this fic as quickly as its prequel but I am going to try to update at least once or twice a week. I have recently begun cowritng and updating other fics I have as well. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. And like the saying goes, better quality than quantity right. I am quite happy with my writing in this sequel which is rare. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I didn't want to focus too much on the reunion because something will make it very brief. But that comes next chapter. For now please enjoy this one.  
**_

* * *

**Reunion After Fifteen Years**

"Are you nervous?" Sapphire whispered to his wife on the drive to the crystal palace in Tokyo. They had just gotten off the shuttle that took them to the Earth. They could have used crystal power but as per proper conduct they traveled the way every other human er…lunarian did. They were greeted by one of the royal limos and now were on the way.

"A bit, I mean I haven't seen them in nearly sixteen years," she replied, in a whisper as well.

"Look! It's so beautiful!" Ako exclaimed, looking out the window.

"That must be the crystal palace," Mina said. She and Yaten had made the trip along with Amara and Seiya. To everyone's surprise Mina and Yaten, despite Yaten being female, had fallen in love. Serenity was shocked at first over the fact Mina, who was boy crazy, fell for a woman. However; love was love and Serenity was no less overjoyed. Also Amara and Seiya were joined in union on Kinmoku.

The limo made it's way through the palace gates and Serenity gripped Sapphire's hand tightly. He looked down at her hand when he felt it shaking slightly. The vehicle came to a stop and Serenity could see everyone waiting. She was shocked to see a much older version of Rini than what she knew and another boy with red hair, standing beside her. The door was opened and Amara and Seiya stepped out first. They looked around as Mina and Yaten stepped out of the vehicle as well. The scouts that were with Endimion, along with the sisters, Prisma, Birdie, and Cassie, were tearing up. Even Endimion had to refrain from doing so at seeing the old friends. Michelle just stared at Amara. Even though it had been fifteen years, and she had a new lover, she still had missed Amara.

The group managed to not cry as two twins got out of the car. They all were in shock over the looks of the two. It was like a perfect blend of Serena and Sapphire. Sapphire got out of the car and adjusted his coat and gloves. The three sisters standing there were in shock over his appearance. Sapphire had always appeared young but now he looked older than Endimion. Not old in a bad way of course, just more. . . Mature.

They watched as he held out his hand and another smaller hand appeared in his. They gasped as Serena, now Serenity, came out of the limo. It wasn't like looking at Serena. The silver hair and her cobalt blue eyes made her appearance very different. Another major factor was that the meatballs were replaced by a single ponytail type hairstyle.

Endimion walked down the steps followed by Rini and another young man.

"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo, your highnesses," Endimion spoke. Rini curtsied and the young man beside her bowed. Ako and Lune did the same in return.

"It's good to see you again," Serenity said, a slight smile gracing her features.

Endimion nodded, "You as well," he replied. He kissed Serenity's and glanced at Sapphire who didn't look a bit disturbed at the action. Endimion extended his hand to Sapphire who took it in a firm handshake. Serenity smiled brightly. She noticed the scouts staring at her and turned to them. It took all she had to keep a regal looking on her face. It almost looked critical. The scouts and starlights with her knew what she was doing. Through the years the queen had developed one of the best regal poker faces they'd been privy to see. Amara laughed to herself when she noticed the scouts and the sisters squirm a bit. She looked at Michelle and nodded her greeting. She was greeted back with a soft smile.

"I had some of the palace workers prepare your rooms for you if you'd like to rest. I can call someone to . . ."

"Dad, I will show them to their rooms," Rini spoke up. He turned to her.

"Alright then," he said and turned to Serenity and Sapphire. "I suppose I should introduce my children first. This is Rini and Orion." Rini curtsied and Orion bowed once again. Serenity and Sapphire extended her hands to them.

"Very nice to meet you," she said. They looked up rather surprised at their gestures. A king and queen usually just inclined their heads at them. They shook their hands.

"These are our children, Ako and Lune. Darien extended his had to them before they got the chance to curtsy and bow.

_**It looked as if everything would go just fine. **_

----------------

The moon family was settled in their rooms a while later. Sapphire was sitting in a chair reading as his wife came from the bathroom, after turning off her hairdryer. Her hair wasn't put up in it's standard style yet so it came to barely tip the ground. She was wearing her light pink dress with the brown embroidered trimming around the sleeve cuffs and bottom of the dress. There was a brown obi around the waist making it very Japanese-like. She walked to the full length mirror and ran a hand through her hair. Sapphire smiled and looked back down at the his book. He had already showered and dressed.

"Sapphire?" she said.

"Yea?" he replied, absorbed in his book.

"Do you like my hair?" she asked.

"Yea," he said.

"Do you like it better up in odango's, in a ponytail up do, or just down?"

"Yea," he replied.

She turned around quickly after realizing he wasn't listening to her.

"What do you think of me taking this scissors and whacking it all off?"

"Yea," he said.

"Ok then, I will just shave it all off, give up the throne to the moon kingdom, and become a monk in the mountains of Japan."

"Yea," he said. She puffed out her jaws and grabbed her hair brush. She did her hair up in a single pony tale, walked past him, and out of the room without a word. Sapphire just continued reading, and a smile appeared on his face. He'd heard every word she said, but sometimes it was just fun to get her riled up.

"Stupid men," Serena mumbled, as she walked down the palace hall. She remembered the way they came so it was easy to navigate through the halls. She didn't know where she wanted to go. She cursed herself for just storming out. She should have taken a lap and, her thoughts were cut off when something knocked her to the ground.

"Your majesty, I am sorry!" She sat up and saw it was Darien's son, Orion that had crashed into her. He stood and helped her to her feet.

"It's quite alright," she replied, and smiled at the young man to reassure him.

"Thanks," he said, a blush gracing his cheeks. "My dad's in the last door at the end of the hall on the left," he offered. She smiled and his blush grew even redder.

"Yes, well...I am gonna go now," he said.

"Alright, and thank you again." He nodded and took off down the hall. She giggled at the young man and made her way via the directions he gave her.

The door to Endimion's study was open so she looked inside. He was sitting out on the balcony resting in a chair. A pitcher of iced tea and a few glasses were sitting beside him. She knocked on the door of the room and he looked up. He smiled and waved her in. She walked out on the balcony and smiled.

"Please sit," he said. She nodded, and sat down.

"How have you been?" she asked him.

"Good, you?"

"Good," she said. Everything was so awkward between the two of them. What do you say to someone in the situations that they were in. He stared at her. She was even more of a knockout than when she wasn't queen. He didn't think that was possible. She didn't look like the same woman he knew at all. He figured that was one of the reasons he was having a hard time speaking to her.

"Damn this is weird," Endimion spoke up, then caught the improper curse word, "Pardon my language you majesty."

Then she did something he didn't expect; she laughed. "Oh. . .my...this is too weird!" He joined in on her laughter and pretty soon a comfortable conversation occurred.

She found out about the situation with Avery that happened after he left. She was the one that gave birth to Orion and Rini. She was killed in an accident five years prior and Endimion never did remarry. She also learned that Luna and Artemis was with the other Rini in that future. She had always wondered why they weren't on the moon with them.

Endimion learned all about what exactly happened with her and Sapphire. She told him why she had left and what happened during the restoration of the moon and the events that lead to it. She left out the prophecy feeling like he didn't need to know anything about such things.

"You should visit the scouts," he said.

"I know," she replied. They stayed there in silence.

"They missed you Serenity. So did I, even the sisters did."

"I wish I could say the same thing," she said, honestly. "I was so busy with the restoration and my kids I didn't have time to miss anything. It's really tired Sapphire and I out."

Endimion could only nod. "We didn't have time to during the revamping of Tokyo to think about things either. It was so tedious," he said. Serenity stood and looked out at the view.

"You did a wonderful job, I figured that you would though." She turned to face him and smiled. He couldn't help but return it. She held out her hand to him. "We are friends now right?" she asked. He stood and walked over to her and took her hand.

"Of course," he replied.

"Now, could you tell me where the scouts are? I think a talk with them is long overdue."

Sapphire walked through the garden studying the architecture of the palace. It certainly was a stunning place. Just as beautiful as the moon palace.

"Being a king suits you Sapphire," a familiar voice said. He turned and smiled when he saw Prisma, Birdie and Cassie.

"Where is Avery?" Sapphire asked. They all looked down sadly.

"She passed away five years ago," she said.

"Five years!" he said in shock. It shouldn't have surprise him that he was just now finding out about it. The restoration of the moon hadn't been finished long and relations with the Earth was just beginning. "I am sorry," he finally said.

"It's all right," Prisma said. "We stay here to help Endimion with Orion and Rini since they are Avery's kids."

"I see," he replied. They go over to a bench and sit down.

"You have beautiful children yourself you know," Birdie said.

"They are a perfect fifty-fifty split between you and Serena," Cassie offered.

"You just say that with looks, if you were to get to know them...ack you'd probably say the same thing. . . " The sisters all look at each other and begin to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" he questions.

"You've changed so much from the Sapphire we knew," Birdie said.

"You are happier now," Prisma said.

"Yes, I am," he said.

"Good to hear, Serena was good for you. I am glad you are," Prisma replied.

He smiled at her and nodded.

-----

Serenity followed Endimion's directions after declining that he walk her there. At first she had accepted but then his assistant had come in with work. She'd gotten the instructions and found herself in front of a huge building. It was a beautiful white crystal building with fountains on each side of it. She walked through the doorway and came to a huge room. She smile when she saw, Rei, Michelle, Lita and Ami sitting at a table talking.

"Am I interrupting?" she said. They all turned to her and gasped. She took a step forward, her heels making noise on the hard marble floors, and it echoing through the room. Her dress barely skimmed the ground. She stopped and smile.

They all couldn't take it anymore and they ran to hug her. They had missed her so much.

"We are sorry," Rei sobbed on her shoulder. She was most of all because she was the main "evil" against her so long ago.

"It's all right," Serenity said. "I forgive you all."

* * *

AN: Six pages in Open office. In the next chapter something horrible occurs... Next chapter title: ATTACK ON THE MOON! 


	4. Attack on the Moon

_**Celestial Awakening II: A Prophecy's Alpha **_

_**Author: MoonStarDutchess**_

_**Chapter 4: Attack on the Moon??**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**_

_**AN: Here is another chapter. I hope that you enjoy it.  
**_

* * *

**Attack on the Moon??? **

"So I think that settles everything," Endimion said to Serenity and Sapphire. They were sitting in one of the crystal palaces many parlors, drinking tea.

"Yes, it went smoothly," Sapphire replied.

"Which was expected," Serenity said. Endimion nodded. They heard laughing and looked toward the window. Their children were sitting in the garden talking and laughing.

"I am glad they are getting along," Endimion said.

"It's good that they have friends in a safe place," Serenity said. Endimion looked at her strangely.

"Safe place?"

Serenity looked a Sapphire and he nodded, Endimion was a friend. He should know since their children were there. They proceeded to tell him about the prophecy that Kikuyu had told them many years prior.

"So she only mentioned one child?" he asked.

"Yes," Serenity said, "That is why we are so protective over Ako and Lune. We are playing it safe but we also know that it could just be one will step up more than the other. Regardless, we don't want to take chances."

"I would do the same thing as the two of you. My children are the most precious things in the world. If something happened to them I don't know what I would do," he said.

Suddenly a man ran into the room, he was gasping for breath and leaned against the wall. "Your highnesses, there's an emergency, we need you in the scout area," he said.

The three looked at each other and stood up. They all rushed to the scout area.

"What's going on?" Endimion asked.

"There's a dark energy source heading toward the moon," Ami said. "It just showed up on the computer system."

Serenity looked at Sapphire in worry, "We have to get back there," she said. Sapphire nodded, at that moment, Venus, Uranus, Seiya and Yaten came in. "Go get the children, a dark energy is heading toward the moon" Serenity said.

"But will it be safe to take them back to the moon?" Uranus asked. Serenity thought for a moment and nodded.

"You are right," she said.

"They may stay here, they will be well protected in this palace," Endimion said.

"Thank you very much," Sapphire replied.

"Would you like some assistance in your journey back? I am sure some of the scouts would not mind helping you at all." He turned to the scouts who nodded.

"That won't be necessary but thank you," Serenity said. Despite making up with them, she still couldn't open her heart enough to trust them completely.

"We should get going," Sapphire said. Serenity nodded and they all walked out of the building. Serenity started to get out her crystal but Uranus stopped her.

"You may have to use that so you will need all the energy that you can get. We can teleport with the two of you easier."

"Very well," she said.

"Please wait your highness," Rei said. They turned to her and she ran toward them. She stopped beside Endimion. "Please let me come along with you. I feel in my heart that I have to go. Please, let me."

Serenity looked at her and smiled softly. She nodded and Rei smiled widely. She joined hands with Uranus and Mina and they all closed their eyes.

"Wait! Where are you going?" a voice said. They all broke apart when Ako and Lune ran up to them.

"Where are you going?" Ako repeated.

"We need to go back to the moon for a while. It's nothing for you to worry about. We will be back before you know it," Sapphire said.

"Don't lie to us. We know why you are going! We overheard some guards talking. We want to help!" Lune said.

"No, you can't. Please just be good kids and stay here," Serenity said.

"But mother!" Lune protested.

"Do as your mother says," Sapphire said.

"What if you are hurt?" Ako said.

"We will be fine," Sapphire replied. "We've been through more than this in our life."

"I'll make sure that your parents stay safe, I give my word as Sailor Mars on it!" Mars said, trying to reassure the children that their parents would be fine.

Ako and Lune nodded hesitantly. They didn't give up because of the word of Sailor Mars but because they knew their protests were in vain.

"We will be back in no time," Serenity told her children.

"Be careful!" Ako said, as the light from the sailor teleport surrounded them. They soon disappeared.

-----------------------------

Serenity and the group reappeared in the garden of the moon palace. Apparently, the moon had been detecting the dark energy because guards were being mobilized.

"Your highnesses! We were just about to contact you!" Taylia said, running down the palace stairs. "I assume you have learned about the dark energy."

"Yes, but first lets get to the computer room, then we will discuss this," Sapphire said.

Taylia looked around the group that had arrived back. "Where are the prince and princess?" She looked a bit alarmed that they weren't there.

"Calm down Taylia," Serenity said, sensing her alarm. Taylia was very close to the two children. "They are on earth, safe and sound in the crystal palace. Now let's get to the computer room."

"Yes, your highness," she replied.

The group made their way to the room and sat at a large table. A hologram popped up.

"What have you discovered about the energy?"

"Not much, we have been looking outside the universe for where it came from but so far have come up with nothing," the young man in charge of the computer, Youri, spoke.

"Look for a creation spot instead," Sapphire said; though sad to admit it, he had experience with dark energy.

"Creation spot? For it to have been created and sent here it couldn't possible fit the estimates that we have on its age. It would take many years to send it to our universe," Taylia responded.

"Not if it was created within," Youri said, as he tapped on the keyboard. "Found it!" he said. An image of the energy's trail came on the hologram. Its creation point was the asteroid belt.

"Now on to more pressing matters. How strong is it?" Sapphire said.

"On the energy scale that we have in place, its energy is at a 3.5 not hard for our Army's soldiers to dispatch of using their powers."

"Very well then. Send the teleportation team there to get rid…" The energy on the screen suddenly shifted wildly and the computers started to beep.

"What's going on?" Serenity asked, alarmed.

"The energy has just spiked to 4.5, now its 5.2, and 6.3! It's speeding up!" Youri said.

"Let's get out there!" Sapphire said. He, Serenity, Mina, Yaten, and Rei stood to go but Youri stopped them with words that made Serenity and Sapphire's hearts sink.

"It's swerved and is heading toward the Earth. It's bypassing the moon entirely!"

Serenity looked at Sapphire and gripped his arm. "We have to get to Earth!"

They rushed out of the room, the others following behind.

"Where do you think you are going you little bitch," a familiar voice said. Serenity stopped dead in her tracks.

"It can't be…,"she said, her voice trembling.

"Serenity? Love? What's the matter?" Sapphire asked. He'd never seen his wife look so pale.

"Beryl," she whispered.

"What about her…" he asked. Serenity had told them all about her battle with the evil witch. Rei looked at Serenity with worry.

"I heard her," Serenity said, "Didn't you hear her?"

"I didn't hear anything love," he said.

"Only you can hear me. Those little moonbeams of yours are in for a treat!" she laughed evilly and the voice left her. Serenity was shaking in horror at the fact Beryl knew about her children. She turned to Sapphire and grabbed his shirt.

"She's after my babies!" she screamed.

Sapphire was stunned at his wife's outburst. Just by looking her in the eyes, he knew she was dead serious. This caused his heart to drop. He pulled her close, and then looked to the group behind him.

"Let's get back to Earth immediately!" he yelled. Everyone nodded and joined hands. Sapphire had a grip on his wife as he took Mina's hand. Rei placed her hand on Serenity shoulder. Serenity was still gripping Sapphire's shirt. A light surrounded them and they went up in the air a bit before a burst of something broke their concentration. They all fell to the ground violently. Sitting up they looked at each other and heard Taylia yell, "The Earth has been hit, and we are trying to make contact with the Crystal palace!" Serenity gripped Sapphire's hand.

"Let's try again! We have to do something!" Serenity said.

"Right!" they all say.

-----------------

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter yelled and sent her attack at the offending attackers. They were some kind of, for lack of a better word, golems. Their black bodies and blood-red eyes were enough to tell they were menacing but their strength was incredible.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune launched her attack, hitting the golems but it having no affect.

"Anything yet Mercury?" Jupiter asked. Mercury was typing furiously on her computer looking for any week spot. She was relieved to find one.

"Try attacking their eyes! They contain the brunt of their energy!"

"Right!" Jupiter yelled.

-----------------------

The king was with the children in the underground base, along with the three sisters, who now had powers themselves.

"What's going on?" Rini asked. She was confused, as were the rest of the teens. They weren't used to the chaos that was occurring.

"We are being attacked by an enemy," Cassie said, simply.

"You all are taking this so calmly!" Orion said in frustration.

"We are used to it," Cassie replied to the young man.

"My mother and father were so calm. Was their past a lot like what is going on now?" Ako asked.

Endimion looked at her in surprise. "Your mother and father never told you about their pasts?" he asked.

"No," she said. Endimion nodded and went back to typing on the computer in front of him. He was sending orders to the front. He hated being trapped inside while his soldiers were out fighting but he didn't have a choice. He had to stay alive and uninjured so that he could handle moral and such.

"Do you know about our parents past? Were you friends then?" Lune asked.

"That's something only your parents should tell," he replied.

"Oh you are such a spoil sport Prince Darien? Why wouldn't you want to know that Serenity and you were lovers?" a voice said. Endimion gasped and looked toward the voice. In the air was one of the very few people, if she could be called a person, he actually loathed.

"Beryl!" he yelled in shock. She paid him no mind as she stared at the prince and princess of the moon. "So you are Serenity's children. I am surprised; I thought that Endimion would be your father. Funny, how things turn out!" she growled. "Either way, you must die!" she shot energy at them. Cassie and Prisma pushed them out of the way just in time.

Endimion grabbed his sword and jumped up into the air, he went to slice down, hit an invisible force field and it caused him to fly back and hit the wall. He slid down it and hit the ground hard.

"DAD!" Rini and Orion screamed and rushed to their father. Beryl shot power at them but it was knocked off direction by Birdie's attack. She turned with red eyes to glare at the blue haired woman. Prisma and Cassie stood ready to fight they went to attack her but was blocked by golems. Beryl disappeared and appeared in above Ako.

"Beryl! Capture one of them! Kill the other! "A voice said inside Beryl's head. She lived her hands and gathered power into them.

"You first since you look so much like your mother!" Beryl screamed. She shot the energy at Ako but her brother jumped in front of her to block it. He was incased in crystal.

"LUNE!" Ako screamed in horror. She ran to the crystal and scratched at hit, desperate to get her brother out! Her hands began to bleed and her tears burned her eyes as they fell onto her pale skin. "BROTHER PLEASE BREAK OUT! YOU ARE HURTING I CAN FEEL IT! BREAK OUT!" she screamed, hitting it violently.

The crystal disappeared causing her to fall in the floor since she was leaning on it. She shriveled up in the floor sobbing. Beryl landed in front of her and laughed. "Poor little princess, you are more helpless than your mother," she said.

"Princess!" Prisma yelled, she used her powers to distract Beryl and caused her to jump back. Birdie and Cassie jumped in front of the distraught princess. Beryl flew into the air.

"I will kill you all!" she screamed lifting her hands.

"Moon crystal power!" a powerful beam hit Beryl knocking her back. She stood and saw that Queen Serenity was back on Earth.

Beryl was about to attack when a voice spoke to her. "Come back Beryl, there's been a change of plans."

"But!" she protested.

"You shall have your revenge and then some. We shall torture the moon family first!" he said, sinisterly, causing an evil grin to appear.

"We shall meet again your highness," Beryl said mockingly and disappeared. Serenity shuttered at seeing her old enemy but it was broken by her daughter's sobs. She rushed to her daughter and held her.

"Brother's gone!" she yelled. Serenity noticed her daughter's bloody hands from where she clawed at the crystal. She had arrived just after her son was taken. She tried to hold back the tears for her daughter's sake. She had to encourage her Ako that they would get him back. "I…I can't feel him…our bond is broken!" She sobbed against her mother. Sapphire was doing all he could to keep it together for both of them.

Jupiter rushed in. "The golems are gone!" she yelled. Then she spotted Serenity with her daughter. Endimion shook his head and Jupiter understood that it wasn't the time to give updates.

---------

They got Ako to bed, had her hands bandaged, and the doctor gave her some herbs to help her sleep. Serenity hesitantly left her daughter under the watch of Sailor Mars and Venus. She walked out into the hall where Endimion and Sapphire were speaking. Endimion turned to her.

"I am sorry I couldn't do more to…" she laid a hand on his shoulder. "You did your best I know. Thank you," she said.

Endimion was amazed at the fact she could be so kind and calm at a time like this.  
"I am tired, if you don't mind I would like to try and rest," she said.

"Of course, you both should rest." He patted Sapphire on the shoulder. "I will make sure extra guards are stationed around Ako's room."

"Thank you," Sapphire said. Endimion nodded and walked off down the hall.

Serenity and Sapphire went to their room. Serenity went to go shower and change while Sapphire changed into his pajamas, having already showered earlier. He turned out all the lights except a small bedside lap so that Serenity could see.

He laid down and stared up at the ceiling. He tried to will himself to close his eyes and sleep but it was futile. His son was gone, his daughter and wife emotionally distraught and his own emotions were a train wreck. He wanted to fix everything but there was no way her could. He had to keep faith that he would see his son once again.

He heard the light in the bathroom click off and heard his wife's footsteps on the floor. The bed shifted as she got in and pulled the blankets over her. She clicked off the bedside lamp and turned to lie on her back.

Serenity looked over at her husband. She could make out his features in the small amount of moonlight that drifted through the window's curtains. He looked completely lost. She moved closer and laid on her side. She moved her arm across his chest to snuggle up to him, the cover falling away from her arm. He looked down on her and smiled slightly.

"Go ahead," he said. Serenity looked confused. He pulled her closer to him and breathed in the scent of her hair. "Go ahead and let it out. You will feel better."

Serenity teared up then let go, all the pain she was feeling was being released into tears. She looked up at his face still crying and saw that Sapphire was crying as well. She squeezed him tighter and began to sob loudly. Both cried until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

----------------

AN: Sorry it took so long. This chapter was hell. I had to retype the damn thing three times because my computer was being an ass. Please review. :)


	5. I Want To Fight!

_**Celestial Awakening II: A Prophecy's Alpha **_

_**Author: MoonStarDutchess**_

_**Chapter 5: I Want To Fight! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**_

_**AN: Here is another chapter. I hope that you enjoy it.**_

* * *

**I Want To Fight! **

Ako slowly awoke and felt an intense pain in her hands. She groaned and caught the attention of her mother and father who were already awake and sitting beside her bed.

"Ako darling?" Serenity said in concern.

Ako opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light shining through the windows. She slowly sat up and leaned against the pillows behind her. She looked at her parents then back at her hands. She sighed, and then stayed quite for a while.

"Ako, are you alright?" Serenity finally spoke.

She looked at her parents and noted they didn't look to well themselves.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" she stated, only earning a confused look from her parents. "Lune," she said. A hurt look appeared on their faces. Her dad took one of her injured hands.

"No it wasn't a dream," he said.

"Are we going to get him back?" she asked without a pause.

"We are going to try. We are trying to figure out more about then enemy that took him," Serenity responded to her daughter.

"That woman that took him. You know her. Also, she mentioned something about you and Kind Endimion being lovers. What in the heck does she mean?"

Serenity looked at her husband and sighed. "Let's get you some breakfast and we will tell you everything."

"I don't want breakfast," Ako replied.

"You need it to keep your strength up," Sapphire said. "You've been through a lot."

"Fine," Ako relented. "But you will tell me as I eat?" she asked in a slightly pleading tone.

"Yes," Sapphire said.

As Ako ate breakfast, her parents told her everything. Her mother started everything with how she became Sailor Moon, about Beryl, Endimion, all the way up until the present. Her father told her about his past and his brothers and the four sisters.

"So…you were the Sailor Moon that dad used to tell us bedtime stories about?" Ako said in shock.

"Does that really surprise you?" she asked.

"Yes! I mean you are so lady like! How could you be a fighter?" Serenity laughed. "I never was much of a, fighter, as you put it. I mostly dodged then used my powers at the appropriate times. Tuxedo mask helped me most of the time.

She turned to her father. "You were mom's enemy?" she asked.

"Yes, I was. Along with my brother, the four sisters, and a woman named Emerald."

"Wow," she said. "Lune would …" she quieted at the mention of her brother. She thought for a moment. "I want to fight with the scouts," she said suddenly.

Her parents looked at her in shock.

"You want to what?"

"I want to fight to get Lune back! With the scouts! I must have some kind of powers!" she said sternly.

"You do but…"

"But what?"

"What if you get captured? You dad and I would die if we lost you as well."

"Then I will train!" she said determinately. She looked at her parents with pleading eyes. "Please mother, father, I have to do this!"

"Let your father and I talk it over first alright?" Serenity relented. She looked to her husband and he nodded.

"Why don't you get some more rest and we will talk it over and let you know later," Sapphire said.

"More sleep?" she complained.

"Not sleepy?" Serenity said, amusement lacing her voice.

"No not at all," Ako replied.

"Then why don't you get a nice bath and change into some clean clothes. Venus will be here in a bit," Serenity responded.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Venus and Yaten entered. Smiles lit both of their faces at seeing that the princess was awake.

"How are you feeling?" Yaten asked.

"A little better," Ako replied.

"Great!" Venus replied.

Serenity and Sapphire stood up from where they were seated.

"We should go see how things are going with King Endimion," Sapphire said.

"And you will talk about my request?" Ako said.

Sapphire couldn't help but smile at his daughter.

"We will," he said. He and Serenity left the room and Yaten and Venus looked over at her.

"Request?" Venus asked. She knew the princess wouldn't get angry over her inquiring about it.

"I will tell you when mom and dad give me an answer," she said with a slight smile. She couldn't muster a full on smile quite yet. Not while her brother was still … god only knows where. Ako got out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and went to bathe.

-------------

"We've tracked Beryl's energy, she's still on earth," he said. "In Antarctica to be exact."

"Any word on Lune?" Serenity asked. Endimion shook his head sadly.

"I am sorry; we can't track any of his energy."

"I figured they wouldn't make it that easy," Serenity replied.

They were all seated at a table in one of the many conference rooms in the palace.

"We wanted to speak to you about something else," Sapphire said.

"I'm all ears," Endimion said. They all laughed a bit at the casual way he spoke. It had been a while since casual talking like that wasn't proper for royalty.

"Ako wants to fight with the scouts," Serenity said. Endimion looked surprised at first but then the look left his features.

"I figured she would, I must admit. I would feel the same way. Rini and Orion want to help get him back as well," Endimion replied. It was Serenity and Sapphire's turn to be surprised. "They all became fast friends. I do believe my Rini and he developed a little crush on each other in the short time they've been here."

Serenity couldn't help but chuckle, girls were always attracted to her son but he rarely showed an interest back. To hear that he liked Rini amused her.

"I believe I can hand over the Sailor Earth wand to Rini now. Orion has already developed a power that amazes me. It puts throwing Roses to shame."

"I am not sure what to do about Ako. Sailor Moon's power is long gone. Since the restoration, I haven't been able to transform into her. Ako doesn't have the energy of Sailor Moon in her either," Serenity said.

"She has an amazing light in her heart, just as Lune did…does." Sapphire said.

"Then why don't you create a sailor power for her?" Endimion asked. "The crystal does have that power doesn't it?"

"That is why we came to you. We have no record of a scout power being created for someone. We were hoping that Luna and Artemis were around. Plus, I haven't seen her and would really like a reunion."

"She, Artemis, Diana, and Keiko are with a diplomat of mine in America. They are on their way back right now. I contacted them a few hours ago and told them the situation. I also got a chewing out by Luna because I didn't tell her you were coming here. I was so busy preparing that I had forgotten."

"Luna has a way of chewing out that is particular to only her. However, you mentioned Diana and Keiko. I know who Diana is but who is Keiko?"

"Keiko is Luna and Artemis's other daughter."

"Oh! That's wonderful!" Serenity said.

-------------

Serenity was walking around the garden that the crystal palace had. She'd always walk in the garden at home when she was upset. Sapphire was talking with Endimion about actions against Beryl. She had elected to sit that discussion out. She needed to get her mind off things for a while. Nothing was better than a walk amongst beautiful flowers and trees. The wind blew the fragrance of the freshly bloomed flowers around the garden and she took a deep breath. She was startled a bit by a voice that sounded like it was on the verge of tears. It called her by her old name.

"Ser..Serena?" She turned slightly and smiled widely at seeing Luna and Artemis standing there with Diana and a little black and white cat she guessed was Keiko. She turned all the way around and walked a bit closer to the cats. At the same time Luna and Artemis ran to her, she kneeled in the ground. Tears came to the eyes of the two guardian cats.

"We are so sorry for what happened!" Luna said, sobs racking her voice.

"It's alright," she replied.

When they finally stopped crying Serenity put them down.

"You look so much like your mother," Luna said.

"I am her daughter Luna, what did you expect?" Serenity said, with a tad of humor. "Speaking of daughters…" she said and turned her gaze to the two kittens.

"Oh, yes. Your highness…these are our daughters' Diana and Keiko," Artemis said. "Diana, Keiko, this is Queen Serenity."

"Artemis, you can just call me by my first name. Your highness and queen isn't necessary." She then bent to the two kittens and petted them under their chins. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"You too your majesty," they said in unison.

"You can call me Serenity as well little ones," she said. She scooped them both into her arms and they rested in them as if they knew her for years.

"The king said you had something you needed to talk about with us," Luna said.

"Yes, Sapphire and I both do," Serenity replied. "Let's get to Sapphire and Endimion and I'll tell you."

On the way there, Luna watched how Serenity behaved. She was nothing like the girl that had left while she and Artemis was gone for a while. Everything back then had transpired while they were in the future with Rini. She regretted not being there for Serena when she needed her. Now she was there and would hopefully be friends with the Moon queen Serenity and her husband.

She had already met Sapphire and he certainly wasn't the same man she had known. He had a small smile on his face and seemed much happier than he was before. She guessed that Serenity had a lot to do with that.

They arrived in the conference room where King Sapphire and King Endimion were speaking. Both of them stood when Serenity came into the room. Serenity put down the two kittens and the cats jumped upon the table.

Serenity took a seat beside her husband and proceeded to tell them about the events and the situation with Ako. The cats listened intently and finally after the story was done Luna spoke.

"Yes, there is a way to give Ako powers. It has to do with both your and Sapphire's energies. If you focus your energy on an orb or a power stick then you can give her scout powers. Then her own aura will engulf your energies and create her own powers."

"I see, so we need an orb or something to contain the energy. Like my silver crystal."

Endimion stood up and walked into a nearby room. He came out with a small box and opened it. He took out a deep pink colored orb.

"This is a gift from me. I was going to wait and give it to you all before you left but I think your daughter may be able to use it more now." He lifted the jewel and concentrated on it a moment. It glowed and suddenly became a locked into a charm that could hang from a necklace. It was glowing a bit as it floated to Serenity. "I have given her some earth energy as well. The scouts should be able to donate energy to the power you will give her. I am sure they will be more than willing.

"That we will!" Mars said, walking in with Mercury, Neptune, and Jupiter. Uranus and Venus walked in shortly after. Then Orion and Rini. Venus smiled at Serenity, "Yaten and Seiya are with Ako," she explained. "I had to come here. I felt that you needed me for something."

"It was the same for us," Jupiter said.

"We want to help as well. Our father gave energy. We want to as well!" Orion said.

"That's right! We want to get Lune back!" Rini replied.

Serenity stood and looked at Sapphire who smiled back at her. She nodded, tears coming to her eyes. She sat the stone down on the table and took sapphire's hands. They closed their eyes, as did the rest of the people in the room. They all concentrated on the stone and it began to glow a rainbow of different colors. A golden crown came around it and a chain appeared in the shape of hearts.

In Ako's room, she was stunned when Yaten and Seiya closed their eyes and glowed a bit before opening them back up as if nothing had happened. Ako decided not to ask the two about it.

-----------

Most of the occupants of the conference room stopped concentrating and the stone flew over to Queen Serenity and Sapphire who continued to concentrate. A bright light flashed around the two and it was absorbed by the crystal. At the same time, Serena and Sapphire said, "We deem you Sailor Celes!"

* * *

_**AN: I couldn't stop writing when it came to this chapter. I love it for some reason. Oh well. Please review.** _


	6. Heartbreaking Appearence

**Celestial Awakening II: Child of Prophecy**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 6: Heart Breaking Appearance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

**AN: Here is another chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. It is a short one but it felt right to end it at the specific part.**

* * *

**Heart Breaking Appearance**

"How's the training going?" Sapphire asked. He and Serenity walked out into the courtyard just as their daughter, in her Sailor form, Celes, dodged an attack by Seiya.

"She is doing great," Uranus replied. "It's the will to save her brother that is pushing her so hard. She won't take a break. If she pushes herself this much I am afraid that she will tire herself out. Even Mars has tried to get her to calm down the training and you of all people know how much of a slave driver Mars is."

Serenity looked at her husband and frowned. "Ako takes the overworking after you, I was never that eager to train," she said. He looked at her strangely and she cracked a smile. He smiled back and laughed.

"Celes!" Serenity yelled. Her daughter and Seiya stopped their mock battle. She walked up to her mother.

"Yes?"

"Let's go have tea, we need to talk," she said.

"But I need to train!" she protested.

"No, you need to come have tea," Serenity said sternly. Celes nodded and transformed back to normal. She recognized her no nonsense tone of voice. It was amazing how such a tiny woman could command such respect with a single tone.

Serenity kissed Sapphire on the cheek and they made their way through the palace to the balcony where tea and cakes were set up. They sat down and poured their tea. It stayed quiet for a moment. Serenity looked at her daughter who looked antsy. She was so happy when she was made a Sailor. The thought of being able to do more and possibly get her brother back made her feel less useless. Serenity wanted her son back more than anything, and would often cry at night in Sapphire's arms over him. She wanted to keep hope that they would find him but it wasn't the same powerful hope she once carried when she was Ako's age. She hated to admit it but her growing older had dampened the hope she once had. It made her more realistic and she hated it. Serenity sat down her cup of tea.

"You are to take a break from all the training. You are going to overwork yourself and then when a real battle comes you will be of no use to anyone."

"But if I don't. . ."

"You have trained eight hours a day for the past two weeks since you got your powers and came back here to the moon. Tone it down," she said.

"But…"

"We are going to have a guest coming," Serenity said. "He is joining you to help find Lune and protect the kingdom. You need to have energy to actually be tolerable around him. You get moody when you are tired."

"A guest? Who?"

"Orion," Serenity said.

"What! But he's the next heir to the Earth! Why would he risk something like that for someone he barely knows?"

"You tell me," Serenity replied with a soft smile. A blush rose on Ako's face. Serenity laughed. "Rini is the heir to the earth throne, not Orion. He just wants to be a simple soldier. That can't happen on earth since he is a prince there but it can here."  
"So he is going to become one here?"

"He is going to become a moon knight, yes," she said.

"But you said he was a guest!"

"Yes, at first. Then after he is knighted, he will be a resident here. We talked it over with King Endimion. Of course, Orion has no knowledge of it yet so don't tell."  
"He's going to flip!" she said excitedly. "I promise I won't tell a soul."

"I know you won't. Now, finish up your tea and cake and go rest."

"All right," she said.

-----------------

"So this is the son of Serenity and my brother," Diamond said. He sneered at the boy encased in the crystal shell. It had dark energy flowing around it. The boy looked like the perfect mixture of his brother and Serenity. He wanted to grab the boy around the neck and choke the life from him in front of Serenity and Sapphire. To him, the young man symbolized the betrayal of his brother.

"I know what you are thinking about the boy, Diamond," the entity's voice said, and appeared beside him. He is going to be of use to us so you must not kill him yet. You wish to make your brother and Serenity suffer greatly, he is our key to doing such a thing. He will work with us, and nearly kill his parents then, before they die, I will allow you the pleasure of killing him before their very eyes.

Diamond turned to him, "You are going to brainwash the brat?"

"Of sorts, I am using the dark thoughts that every person has, and amplifies them until that is all he remembers. Then he will want to destroy all that he once held dear to him. To know that their son hates them and wants to see them dead will be most torturing to the monarchs of the moon."

Diamond laughed wickedly. "I love it, entity." He said.

"Ah yes, if you must know…my name, it's . . .Hanbi (see footnote at bottom)

---------------------------

"Welcome to the moon," Serenity said to Orion as he walked through the gates. He was in awe at being on the very place that he so often stared at and admired when there was a clear night on earth.

"Orion! Hello!" Ako said, "Mother and father said, I should show you around! Come on!" She took his arm and dragged him off before her father had a chance to greet the young boy.

"Teenagers," Serenity and Sapphire said, with a sigh, and at the same time. Mars, Uranus, and Venus laugh. Their laughter was interrupted when the ground began to shake violently.

"Get inside the palace! Quickly!" Sapphire said. They all made their way in the palace. Then the ground stopped shaking. Suddenly, they heard Lune's name being yelled. They rushed in the direction to see Ako hugging him. Orion had a bright smile on his face. Serenity smiled at seeing her son. Everyone rushed to the young man. His sister let go of him and then he hugged his mother. Serenity's eyes widen when she felt a sharp stab in her stomach. He pushed her and she fell backward in the floor. He was holding a bloody dagger.

"SERENITY!" Sapphire yelled, rushing to his wife's side. Ako yelled in fear.

"Father! That is for betraying uncle Diamond!" Lune yelled and disappeared.

"GET A DOCTOR! NOW!" Sapphire yelled in horror, as his wife's blood leaked onto his clothing.

* * *

**Footnotes! **

1 Also known as Hanpa. He was a god of evil, lord of all evil spirits. (Hanbi or **Hanpa)** is another identification of Satan.

* * *

_**AN: I have been busy hunting for a new job and haven't had time to do much of anything. I have four pages of the next chapter all typed up. I am almost done with it so expect it very soon.  
**_

* * *


	7. Beryl's Destruction

**Celestial Awakening II: Child of Prophecy**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 7: Beryl Destroyed **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Beryl Destroyed**

**  
**

Sapphire sat by the bed where his wife laid. He gripped her hand and brought it to his lips. She'd lost a lot of blood but the doctors said the stab seemed to be intentionally not deadly. It had hit at just the right angle. Sapphire laughed bitterly, his son had always been dead accurate on things that he did. He guessed that the evil that overtook his son wanted to make him suffer.

Through the haze of horror at seeing his bleeding wife, he heard Lune mention Diamond. His brother was long passed, how was he brought back to life? Sapphire refused to believe that his brother would order the injury of a queen that never hurt anyone. He knew, from what Serenity had told him, that his brother had changed in his last moments of life. Sapphire concluded that the evil that was attacking them was trying to mess with him psychologically as well.

He had been sitting up with her for the past three days, much to the scouts chagrin. He couldn't sleep knowing his wife was laying here in pain. He had to practically order his daughter to rest. The only time he left Serenity's side was to shower and to eat, a compromise struck with Seiya. She would allow him to stay there if he ate three meals a day. Otherwise, she said that she would get all the scouts to knock him out and drag him to bed. He had no doubt she would do as she threatened either.

"Sapphire…" Serenity's voice brought him from his thoughts. He looked up at her and smiled. He kissed her hand and she started to cry. "My baby did this to me, didn't he?"

He didn't know what to say. Comforting words would be useless, at a time like this. Their son had stabbed his own mother and hadn't even hesitated in doing it. She squeezed his hand and he realized that he was crying with her. He looked at her with determined eyes, "The body was our son, but the spirit wasn't. Our son wouldn't do that of his own free will. They brainwashed him, I know it, Ako knows it, and so do the others."

Serenity nodded. "Before he stabbed me, if felt something wasn't right. I didn't have time to pull away." Sapphire kissed her hand yet again. She took it out of his grip and trailed it over his face.

"You look exhausted," she stated. "Why don't you get some sleep? If I know you you've been here the entire time I was out…how long was it?"

"Three days," he said.

"Dear god! You've been sitting by my bed that long?"

"Yes," he said. "I just recently ordered Ako to get some sleep. She was sitting here for a long time as well."

"Please tell me you ate at least!" she said, with the stern look gracing her face.

"Don't give me that look; it only works on the kids. You know full and well you would have sat here as well."

Serenity laughed a bit and nodded. "I would have, yes," she said.

"I did eat and showered of course. Seiya threatened to knock me out and drag me to bed if I didn't."

"That's why I adore Seiya," she replied. Her eyebrows knitted together in worry as she studied her husband more. "Did Lune mention anything about who ordered him to do such a thing?"  
Sapphire couldn't tell her what he said. It would only have her worry, so Sapphire shook his head. She stroked his face once again.

"Come lay beside me and get some rest."

"That won't do, you are injured," he said.

"So what?" Sapphire laughed and Serenity pulled her hand away. He took off his jacket and slipped off his shoes. He crawled in the bed with her and took her gently into his arms. She cuddled closer and then heard Sapphire breathing deeply. She looked up into his face and he was sound asleep.

---------------

"Aren't you supposed to be resting? Your dad will be really angry if he finds out you are still awake," he said.

Ako turned toward to find Orion standing at the glass doors leading to the balcony overlooking the back garden. She smiled, "He said rest, not sleep." She had been relaxing on the balcony for the past few hours.

"Ah, so you do it too?" he said. He motioned to the seat next to her. "May I?"

She nodded and when he sat down she asked, "I do what too?"

"Take your father's words and twist them. You find the exact meaning and use that to your advantage. My father hates when I do that. Unfortunately for me, he's figured out to say the exact thing he wants for me and Rini."

"Oh, so have my parents. My father was just so worried he phrased it like that. I did get a bit of sleep but I couldn't get much."

"I see," he replied. She nodded and looked out at the sky. "I can't believe my brother did that," she said. "Part of me wants him back but part of me wants to destroy him." Orion looked at her and studied her for a moment.

"Do you really think that was your brother?" he asked. She turned her head and looked at him in shock, her blue eyes widening.

"Of course it was!"

"Would your brother really stab his own mother?" Orion asked.

"Of course he wouldn't. He would rather di…" she trailed off, understanding where he was coming from. "I see what you mean."

"We will get him back to normal. We just got to have faith."

"I know," she said softly, looking down at the ground.

He hesitantly took her hand that was resting on the arm of the chair. She looked at the hand and then at him before squeezing it back. "I'll be here to help you with everything in me."

"Thank you Orion," she said.

---------------

"You did well, Lune," Hanbi said. Diamond and Beryl were standing off to the side. They didn't like the young Lune and thought of him as only a toy. They would soon dispose of him as soon as they received their revenge.

"I wish you would have allowed me to kill the bitch!" he yelled.

"Patience my boy, we all want to destroy the Earth and Moon Kingdoms but we must wait. Patience is a virtue, right?" he shot a look at Beryl and Diamond.

"Yes," Beryl growled out.

"Fine," the boy sneered and walked from the room.

"I hate him," Beryl said.

"As do I Beryl," Hanbi said. "But he will serve his purpose. Now…we must deal with the lovely queen who happens to be recovering nicely."

"You were so close! Why didn't you just have him kill her?" Beryl asked.

"Because, even I love fun and what is more fun than shattering ones world. Lune began it by revealing everything about Diamond. Sapphire has kept it from her. There is your wedge Diamond. Break them apart."

"With pleasure," he replied.

------------------

The next few days were busy for everyone. The queen was now up and around, albeit slowly, and contact with the earth was frequent. Apparently, the dark energy in Antarctica was magnifying greatly. If it continued, the Earth would be in great danger. Endimion was discussing this over the communication console with Serenity and Sapphire. The communication console suddenly went black and then exploded. Serenity and Sapphire shot up from their chairs.

"What the hell!" he said. The console was engulfed with black energy and a set of familiar eyes appeared.

"Princess Serenity, we meet again. Or should I be calling you queen," the voice said with such venom.

Serenity immediately recognized the voice of her former enemy. Sapphire was instantly at her side. "Today, we face off Serenity!" The eyes disappeared and the palace began to shake. They heard the scouts yell for them. Rushing outside Serenity's heart dropped when she saw a huge queen beryl looking more menacing than she had the last time they fought. They suddenly heard Ako scream. Serenity looked at the scouts.

"Go help her! We will handle Beryl!" the scouts present hesitated.

"Do it!" Sapphire ordered. "Protect her at all costs!" The scouts nodded and ran into the palace.

"Your highnesses! This is where you die!" Beryl powered up an extreme amount of energy. Serenity concentrated all of her energy until the silver crystal floated in front of her. It was contained inside of her after she and Sapphire had restored the moon kingdom. Sapphire moved behind her and grabbed her arms to help her hold the crystal and to make it easier to channel his energy with hers.

The crystal flashed and as Beryl's attack came at them, it unleashed a powerful beam of its own. The floor under them began to crack and float due to pressure of the air, thick around them with energy. Suddenly energy hit them. Sapphire looked through the corner of his eyes and saw Diamond. He was hurt for a moment then realized that he needed to put his focus on helping his wife primarily. He used his energy to put up an even stronger barrier.

Diamond was furious at seeing his brother only glance slightly at him. He was even more furious at his brother being so close to Queen Serenity that way. His thoughts turned to the fact that they had children, and that his brother had made love to her the way he longed to do. Diamond began to power up another attack and he threw it. To his shock, it didn't come close to hitting the two rulers of the moon. When did his brother get so strong? Suddenly the crystal flashed and shot a strong beam outward. It hit Beryl and she started to burn, she screamed in horror.

-----------

Meanwhile…

Ako and Orion ran for the exit when the palace began to shake. They were blocked by Lune who chuckled at them. "Where do you think you are going?" Orion stepped in front of Ako and drew his sword, igniting another chuckle from Lune. "So the little princess has another protector does she now?"

Orion ran toward Lune who drew his own sword and parried. As Ako watched them fight, she was frozen to the floor. She couldn't move; it scared her that the two looked as if they were going to kill. She refused to acknowledge that her brother and Orion were trying to kill each other, until Orion's sword shattered and her brother drew up for the kill. He sliced down and Orion evaded but he still received a scar across his face, the blood spilled on the floor and that was it. "ORION!"

Something snapped inside her and she held onto her crystal and screamed, "Celes Cosmic Power!" She transformed and closed her eyes. Her tiara on her head glowed and then disappeared to reveal her crescent moon. A golden scepter appeared before her. She opened her eyes and grabbed the scepter. Before she could act, Lune flew in front of her and raised his sword.

"Uranus! World Shaking!" The attack hit him and knocked him against a pillar. Venus love chain…Encircle!" the chair tied him to the pillar. Celes ran to Orion whose face was bleeding rapidly.

They all turned to Lune who was wearing a devious smile on his face. "Do you really think this will stop me? My revenge?"

Celes steeped up closer to him, but not enough to be opened for an attack.

"Revenge? Revenge for what?"

"The way you all treated me!" he struggled. "Being ignored, hated, just because I was a man. I would never be anything because you were the rightful heir to the throne!"

"That's not true! You were never hated! I love you! You are my twin brother! We share a bond. She held her scepter in her hand. "Without you I am only half here!"

Lune's eyes glowed a blood red. "LIAR!" The pillar cracked and the room started to collapse. He broke free and grabbed her by the neck. She did the only thing she could do. She powered up her scepter and hit him in the stomach. The light from it knocked him backward and Orion grabbed her hand so they could escape the room. Lune's energy swirled around him and he disappeared.

-----------------

The energy dissipated around Sapphire and Serenity and she leaned against him breathing rapidly. He was worried for his wife; she gripped his arm as her eyes turned to Diamond.

"You are with them?" she questioned. Diamond noted the hold she had on his brother. "I will see you both dead," he growled.

"Brother…why?" Sapphire asked. He was confused.

"You have everything I should have had," he said. "You betrayed me by marrying her!"

All then became clear to Sapphire and Serenity. Diamond had been in love with her when he was alive. Now that he was alive, again he felt as if Sapphire betrayed him.

"Brother, I can't control who I fall in love with! We were around each other and it happened! It is not a good reason to side with something that will destroy two kingdoms!"

"Shut up!" he yelled, powering up he shot the energy at Serenity and it was promptly blocked by Sapphire. He hadn't had time to draw his sword so it scorched his hand. Sapphire gritted back a scream of pain and glared at his brother.

"Diamond! Stop it!" Serenity grabbed onto Sapphire's shoulder and peaked over it. She felt her husband tensing greatly. She knew if he had to, he would fight his brother. She didn't want that to happen.

"Please Diamond, listen to your brother," she said.

"It's no use Serenity," Sapphire said. She was taken aback by the tone in her husband's voice and his use of her name. His tone was venomous but it was directed at his brother. "He's weak if he lets himself be controlled by such a cruel being. He talks of betrayal when, really, he's betrayed me. He's not my brother; he's not fit to be called my brother!"

This angered Diamond. How dare say his loser of a brother say that!

"You are the one not fit! No one cared about you Sapphire. I know why you married Serenity! It was to prove you could take something from me! There was no love there it was the power. To know that you took what was mine!"

Serenity gripped his shoulder and Sapphire reached up to hold her hand with his uninjured one.

"You never had her," he growled. Diamond was so angry he couldn't see straight as he started to power up Hanbi called him back. "Come back Diamond, your anger is blinding you." When Diamond didn't respond he was surrounded by energy and disappeared against his will.

* * *

AN: I am not entirely happy with this chapter, but I am my own worst critic. It served its purpose though. Please review. 


	8. Settling

_**Celestial Awakening II: Child of Prophecy**_

_**Author: MoonStarDutchess**_

_**Chapter 8: Settling **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.**_

_**AN: Hope you enjoy the chapters.**_

* * *

**Settling **

Stories were told; questions were asked and unanswered. The events of the day all came crashing down at once. Sapphire leaped at the chance when he finally had time to be alone with his thoughts. He walked into the throne room and shut the door. He first took a seat on his throne but then stood and stepped down to sit on the steps leading up to said throne. He put his head in his hands and groaned.

He couldn't believe the events that had unraveled. First, his son was taken and turned against them, and then he found out that his brother had a hand in with it, and to top it all off, his brother took him marrying Serenity as a betrayal. Sapphire was terrified to realize that the more he though about it the more he could see why his brother saw it that way.

He loved his wife more than anything; yet, so had his brother. His brother was basically obsessive with her from the first time he laid eyes on her. But he fell in love with the queen of Crystal Tokyo, not the Serena he fell in love it. He fell for the goofy, clumsy, yet intelligent and kind Serena. He didn't fall in love with an elegant queen right from the start. He was there through the years when Serena grew into Serenity.

However, she was still the same woman in Diamond's eyes and he would believe nothing else. Diamond had been ready to kill Serenity and himself but Diamond stopped. Sapphire would have liked to believe it was his conscience but he guessed that whatever Diamond had teamed up with, he couldn't be doing this alone, had called him back.

He heard the door creak open and looked up. It was his wife; she had a concerning look on her face. He knew she was extremely worried about him. She worried much too much about him. He knew this must be taken a toll on her as well. Now wasn't really a good time for her to be around. He had to think this through on his own. She walked up and sat beside him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off.

She was surprised by his actions but didn't show it. She knew what Diamond said had really cut into him. That is why she was there. Maybe if he told her how he felt, he would feel better.

"I need to be alone Serenity," he said. She was surprised at the use of her name. He usually called her love or something to that extent.

"I see," she stood up. "I just thought you might want to talk it out I know it cut you har. . ." He interrupted her.

"You know nothing about how I feel!" he snapped. He didn't really want to talk to her like that but his temper got the best of him. She was taken aback by the tone he used. He sighed. "I shouldn't have married you," he muttered under his breath. Serenity heard him and her heart dropped. Then she grew angry.

"I never loved your brother!" she snapped.

Sapphire raised his head and glared at her. He would never let it show but he was surprised at her outburst.

"I asked you to leave," he said calmly.

"I don't care," she snapped. "You need to hear that. There are a few more things you need to hear."

"Dammit Serenity, stop nagging me and leave me be!" he yelled.

"Why? So you can wallow in your damned guilt that you have no reason to have!" she yelled back at him.

He stood up quickly. "Don't you get it? I shouldn't have married you! It was the biggest mistake I ever made!" he screamed. He stopped suddenly when he realized what he said. He didn't mean it, it was out of anger that he said it, but he could tell by the look on his wife's face that she took it as the truth.

"I…I…see…" she stuttered a bit. She lowered her head and her voice softened. "That… that… can be remedied." He took a step toward her but she jerked back.

"Don't touch me," she said. "I wouldn't want you making another mistake." she turned and quickly left the room letting the door slam behind her.

Sapphire sat back down and put his head back in his hands. How stupid could he be? He didn't mean that she was a mistake. He loved her and it showed. He was angry and the words just came out.

For the years Serenity and he were together, they never fought. They would always talk it out. He guessed fate had decided that the two of them hadn't dealt with enough yet so it threw in a fight for good measure.

He stood up from his seat. Serenity was right. He needed to talk it out with her. He walked out of the throne room and straight for the direction that he'd knew she'd be. She'd always go to their private lounge and read a book. Sure enough, when he walked in his wife was sitting on the couch, her legs under her, and was reading.

"I…"

"Come here darling," she interrupted. She looked up at him, smiled and put her book down on the nearby table.

He walked over and sat beside her. She pulled him down on the couch so his head rested on her lap. "I'm sorry love," he said.

"I know, I am sorry for intruding on your thoughts," she said.

"No, you have nothing to apologize for. I …I didn't mean what I said."

"I know that, I think the stress just got to us. We have been thrown for a loop."

"That's true," he said.

"Now talk to me," she said.

"It's not much. I know my brother loved you and I went, dated, and married you anyway. Yet at the same time I know he loved the Neo queen Serenity and you two are two different people."

"Sapphire, you have to consider me as well. Diamond should have seen that.

"What do you mean?"

"You're brother turned out to be a kind man in the end but even if he'd lived he and I wouldn't have clicked. From what you told me he was always the center of attention."

Sapphire nodded.

"Then center of attention is not what I want. I want someone who would understand what my life was like. I was always living in the shadow of the other scouts so to speak. They were all talented at things and had gifts and great futures even if they hadn't become scouts. All I had was Sailor Moon. I felt like I was always overlooked and put down. I needed someone who would understand that. Even though you are chocked full of talent you never were recognized for it. You understood me so much more than anyone that I'd met." Sapphire smiled at his wife. "You also loved me for who I was and not who I would become. You loved me for all my imperfections and you didn't try to get me to change to fit your expectations. Do you think Diamond would have stayed in love with me the way I was. I am completely different from Neo Queen Serenity. He would have tried to force me to become her, thinking it's what I wanted. I would have been miserable. I couldn't ask for a better husband. He gave me two beautiful children and a life full of love and understanding. I am the luckiest woman alive."

He sat up straight on the couch and pulled her into his lap. He hugged her tightly against him. How could he think that he shouldn't have married her? She understood him in a way that no one else did or ever would. "I am a fool," he said.

She pulled away and cupped his face in her hands. "No you aren't," she said. She brushed his lips in a soft kiss before kissing him once more with fervor.

---------------------------

Serenity and Sapphire walked down the hall toward the main meeting room when they saw their daughter running toward them. She skidded to a stop due to the polished marble floors.

"Mom! Dad! We got a call from King Endimion he said that they picked up on Diamond's energy signal and said they also caught a speck of Lune's energy."

Serenity and Sapphire looked at each other then hurried with their daughter to their original destination.

When they walked in, they see Endimion on the screen. They walk up closer and take a seat.

"Ako said that you found them?" Serenity questioned with hope.

"Glimpses of their energy were found in the Sahara desert," Endimion replied. "We have Mercury working on pinpointing the location right this moment. She said she may not be able to get the exact location but she can get a close estimate."

"Now we just need a plan of attack," Ako said.

"There really isn't much planning that we can do unfortunately," Sapphire said.

"You're father's right," Serenity said.

"We are just going to have to have faith," she said.

"I am going to go train," Ako said and left the room.

-------------------

"We have the location your highness," Mercury said and walked up to Endimion. He looked at Serenity and Sapphire.

"Your call," he said.

"We will be right down to talk it over. It's your planet," Serenity said and Endimion nodded.

Soon they all arrive at the palace and are around a table.

"So? We have come to the conclusion that we are going to strike but whose going?" Endimion asked.

"It's our son, we both are going to go," Serenity said.

"Of course I am! That's my brother they have."

"If Ako is going then I am as well," Orion said. Darien looked at his son and smiled. He could tell that his son was in love with the moon princess. He wouldn't argue with him. There was no saying no when love was involved.

"I will go," Mercury said. "I think you will need my computer skills to navigate the area."

"I am going," Seiya said. "I swore to follow your highnesses and I will," she said. Amara smiled at her lover.

"You know my decision," Uranus said.

"You can't leave me out," Mars said. She turned to Serenity. "I own so much to you all ready. There's no way I am not coming with you."

"Thanks Mars," Serenity said.

"I guess the team is settled then," Sapphire said.

"How about us?" Venus asked.

"You know what you have to do," Serenity said.

Venus looked distraught for a moment. "Let's hope that it doesn't come to that," she said.

"Yes, I agree," Serenity replied. "So, we leave in the morning?" she asked.

"Yes," Sapphire said.

"Then I suggest everyone get some rest," Endimion said.

Everyone left the room except Endimion, Sapphire, and Serenity.

"You've done so much for us. Thank you," Sapphire said.

"It's my pleasure," he replied.

"We have another request concerning the throne of the moon," she said.

Endimion looked surprised for a moment. "Yes?" he questioned.

"If there are no monarchs of the moon kingdom alive after this, will you please make sure that Venus and Yaten get the positions?"

"So that is what Venus was so distraught about," he commented.

"Yes, she is hesitant about ever taking over such a position. But I know she is the best for it if something like that happens."

"I vow that I will make sure they get it if something happens. But I am sure everything will be all right," he said.

"Thank you," Serenity said.

"Of course," he replied.

The next morning, Serenity and Sapphire woke up and got ready. Sapphire was wearing lighter, more versatile clothing and his sword was still at his side. He was surprised when his wife came out the bathroom in an outfit similar to the scouting outfits. Her crown was still securely on her head, but it was a light version and it turned into a disc just like her old Sailor Moon tiara.

"Ready for this?" he asked.

She nodded. "As ready as I will ever be," she said. He walked up to her and kissed her. She was caught off guard at the gesture but then promptly returned the kiss. She pulled away breathless.

"I love you," he said.

"Me too," she said. They knew that it might be the last time they said such at thing to each other. Somewhere in their gut, they knew they had to say those words.

* * *

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Only a few more chapters to go. **_


	9. Recovered But Not Without Sacrafice

_**Celestial Awakening II: Prophecy's Alpha**_

_**Author: MoonStarDutchess**_

_**Chapter 9 : Recovered But Not Without Sacrifice **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own my plot and OC's. Can't see why anyone would want those though. LOL **_

_**AN: Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review.**_

* * *

_**Recovered But Not Without Sacrifice**_

The group left from the Earth palace and found themselves in the scorching Sahara desert. As soon as they arrived, Ami took out her computer and began typing on it. Suddenly it beeped and Mercury pointed to the North.

"The computer detects that the energy is strongest in that direction," she said.

"Then let's get going," Celes said. They all began walking in the direction Mercury indicated. The group made their way to a large dune and climbed it. When they arrived at the top, they were shocked; they weren't seeing more desert like they expected. There was a huge sand castle surrounded by water. The sand wasn't the typical color, it was an off black color, and it seemed to be giving off a very dark aura. The water around it bubbled and popped. The hot desert wind brought a slight bit of the sent to their noses. It smelled as if something had died in it. The small whiff was enough to slightly turn the stomachs of everyone there.

"The energy of that castle. It's so strong," Serenity said.

"How are we supposed to get inside it?" Celes asked.

"The same way we transport to the moon," Uranus said.

"That's going to be much too risky," Sapphire said. Everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Mars asked.

"He means that the energy could interfere with our powers, when we transport," Serenity elaborated.

"But how?" Celes asked.

"Cells," Orion said. Everyone turned to him. He looked at Sapphire. "Right?" he asked.

"That's right," he said.

"We we transport using our powers for a split second our cells that make up our entire human body are broken apart. If that power were to interfere with our transporting then we, well, let's say, we'd be wafting in the wind.

"Oh, so how do we get in?" Mars said.

"The old fashion way," Sapphire remarked. "We break in."

Unfortunately, the group wasn't so lucky. Suddenly the sad around them went black.

"Everyone! Move!" Sapphire yelled. They moved to get off the black sand. The scouts made it but some sand came up and held Sapphire and Serenity in place. It suddenly exploded and it went everywhere. It covered the scouts and sucked Serenity and Sapphire into the ground.

------------------

Serenity and Sapphire found themselves in what seemed to be a ballroom of some sort. It was dark in coloration and there was a foul stench that smelled as if something was burning. It was slightly foggy but not enough to alter any sight. Sapphire glanced over against the far wall and saw a small boiling spring.

He stood and helped his wife to her feet.

"I assume we are in the castle now," Sapphire said. Before Serenity could replied they heard clapping. They turned in the direction of the noise and saw Diamond there. He had an evil grimace on his face. His eyes were dark and they could feel an evil energy wafting off him.

"As brilliant as ever I see…brother."

"Diamond," Serenity gasped. Diamond looked over her with a lustful eye. Sapphire hated the look and moved to stand in front of her, obstructing Diamond's view.

"Jealous are we?" he asked.

"I have nothing to be jealous about," Sapphire growled.

"No, I don't suppose you do. After all, you brainwashed her against me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You heard me! She could have been mine!"

"Diamond! You were dead!"

"It's your fault I died!" he screamed.

"What?" Sapphire asked in shock.

"If you had told me about wise man then I would have been prepared! Hanbi made me see that!" He shot power at the two of them and they quickly dodged. They landed and Serenity was now beside Sapphire instead of behind him. She had a hold of his arm.

"I tried to tell you!"

"You should have tried harder! It's your fault."

Sapphire's mind went back to the time before Wiseman had almost killed him. He had tried to tell his brother but his brother reassured him Wiseman was only helping them. Then he discovered Wiseman's true plot. He went back to tell Diamond but it he was badly injured by Wiseman before he could say anything. Diamond and the others had thought him dead. He felt his wife squeeze his arm tightly.

"You tried, Sapphire." She knew he knew that but wanted to voice it out to him. Sapphire realized how much he needed to hear her say it.

"You!" Diamond yelled at Serenity. "I loved you and we could have been together but you had to choose Endimion. Then when I die, you choose my brother to be with. You poisoned his mind against me. For that you will die and he will die for betraying me!" He shot powers at him once more and Sapphire drew his sword. He swiped it down and the powers were shot back at Diamond. Diamond moved and flipped in the air to land on a pillar that was adorning the room.

"Let us fight this out between us brother." Diamond said. "I will leave Serenity alone for now. I want her to see you die before I kill her!" Diamond held up his hand and materialized a sword. He rushed Sapphire and Sapphire ran toward him. Their swords met with a clang. Diamond was surprised when his brother pushed his sword back, and then kicked him in the stomach. Diamond spun to hit Sapphire in the side but Sapphire blocked the blade with his sword. They moved around the room quickly blocking and striking.

------------

"Well if it isn't mother dearest," Lune said. Serenity turned to see her son. He was surrounded by the same energy as Diamond and had the same dark eyes.

"Lune, please. Come back to us," she said. Suddenly Lune drew his sword and rushed toward her.

"Serenity!" Sapphire yelled and dodged another attack by Diamond.

She was in shock for a split second but suddenly recovered she concentrated her energy and yelled to Sapphire. "I'll handle him. Take care of yourself," she said.

"Right," Sapphire replied and quickly defended himself against Diamond's attacks once again.

Serenity gathered energy in her hand and as Lune swung toward her, she dodged and hit him in the stomach with the crystal energy. He flew back and hit into a wall.

-----------------

"You could never beat me when we were younger. What makes you believe that you can now?" Diamond yelled.

"My love for my wife, that's what!" Sapphire struck Diamond in the arm cutting him. Then Diamond struck back. He hit Sapphire Shoulder slightly. Sapphire had managed to dodge the attack at the last minute.

"What could she do to improve your skills? She's just a woman! He yelled and sped up his attack.

"She gives me something to protect!" Sapphire yelled back. Diamond materialized a dagger and struck Sapphire in the side. Sapphire grabbed Diamond's arm and threw him across the room and into a glass sculpture.

Serenity ran to him and cupped his face in her hands.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I am fine," he replied. She smiled at him and hugged him.

"I…I don't understand…you couldn't have gotten that good! You were a horrible swordsman before!" he yelled. He was now standing, cuts all over his arms and face. Serenity took her place behind Sapphire. He still had a hold around her with one arm. In his other hand, his sword was poised and ready to attack.

"Like I said, I want to protect her. If it costs me my life I will protect her because I love her more than anything else in the world," he said. "She accepts me faults and all and I accept all of her. That love gives me the will and skills to protect the things that are precious to me."

Diamond could only stare at his brother. He couldn't believe that this man before him was the same person that he grew up with. He was the same brother that stayed off to himself and rarely had any conversations with anyone. He knew Sapphire had lacked confidence, though he never showed it. He always put up a front among people. Now this prince…no, king was determined and confident. He couldn't kill him. He wanted to know this part of his brother.

Diamond suddenly gripped his head and a dark energy swirled around him. He fell to his knees and screamed loudly. The energy shot up into the ceiling and dispelled itself from around the room. He then looked up.

"Diamond?" Sapphire questioned.

Diamond's eyes were no longer dark and he smirked. "You certainly are different," he stated. Sapphire smiled at his brother.

"You are back!" Serenity said.

"Yea and I owe you two an apology," he said.

"I figured you would fail miserably!" an evil voice said. A hooded figure materialized before them.

"Hanbi!" Diamond said.

"So you are the one behind all of this!" Serenity yelled. Her blue eyes were filled with rage.

"Yes, I want to destroy your kingdom and rule the universe!" he yelled.

"That is so cliché," Sapphire said. Hanbi growled and then his eyes grew red. It illuminated under his hood and Sapphire thought that he'd spotted fangs. He didn't have time to think as he felt something pierce his stomach. Diamond's eyes widened and Serenity screamed in horror as her husband fell backward onto the marble floor. She rushed over to him.

"Sapphire!" she said and took his hand. She leaned over to his face and stared into his eyes. The crystal dissolved leaving a horrible injury to his stomach. If he'd been a normal man, he'd already been dead.

"Bro…brother!" Diamond yelled. He couldn't believe it. His brother was laying there bleeding and it was his entire fault. If he hadn't let jealousy blind him, Sapphire wouldn't be fighting for his life.

"I will deal with you in a moment Diamond," Hanbi said. Vines with thorns sprung up from the floor and held him to his spot. Despite them cutting him, he tried his damnest to get loose. He had to help his brother and Serenity. Hanbi shot power at the two of them and they are shot across the room. The power cut Serenity and the blood leaked out of her wounds and onto her lightly colored clothing. She managed to sit up and crawl over to Sapphire.

"Why are you doing this!" she screamed.

"Your mother could answer that for you!" he yelled. "I will have my revenge on the moon kingdom and her allies! And I will see your son kill you!"

She turned to see Lune standing up, his sword in his hand and dark energy swirling around him. He started walking toward her with his sword raised.

Diamond struggled to get out of his bindings, as Lune took a step closer to her. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her then over at Sapphire.

"What are you waiting for? Kill her."

Serenity closed her eyes and the crystal materialized in her hand. Tears came down her face. Lune stepped closer and raised his sword above her. Suddenly he threw it and it cut Diamond free. Serenity opened her eyes and the light hit Lune causing the dark energy to dispel from his body. He went to hug her when a burst of energy hit his mother and father throwing them back. His mother screamed in pain and coughed up blood.

Lune fell to his knees and stared at his parents. He was terrified to see his father laying on the floor bleeding and his mother gasping for breath from the blood that was no doubt in her lungs. He started toward them but a burst of energy from Hanbi hits them yet again, knocking them even further away. Serenity crawled to her husband and took his hand.

"MOM! DAD!" Lune yelled.

"Diamond! Please, get our son to our daughter and get them out of here!" Sapphire managed to yell.

Serenity looked at Diamond and nodded. "Please Diamond, get him out of here and help our children defeat Hanbi," she said.

"Enough!" Hanbi said and threw them back again. Their hands never left each other's.

Diamond limped to Lune who struggled to get to his parents. His energy had been completely depleted due to Hanbi. He could barely move himself.

Serenity was barely able to lift Sapphire into a sitting position.

"You should get out of here too, "Sapphire groaned out then started coughing. He knew he didn't have much time left in life.

"I go where you go," she gasped out and coughed up blood. "Till death due us part."

"But not even death shall separate us." Their hands enclosed over the crystal and it started to glow.

"Take care of our children Diamond. Lune, Diamond is your caretaker now. Sapphire yelled. Diamond hesitated until his brother looked over at him, smirked and nodded. He disappeared with Lune in tow.

"Let's take care of him," Serenity yelled. Suddenly light engulfed the room causing the pillars to crack. Hanbi powered up.

"You are fools if you think that crystal magic is going to stop me," he yelled.

-------------------

The scouts were still in the desert. They had dug themselves out of the sand and were still staring at the palace.

"We have to get in there," Celes said.

"Then let's get closer and see if there are any weaknesses in the dark energy around it," Mercury said, typing profusely on her handheld computer.

They felt an energy approaching and suddenly Diamond appeared in front of them. Lune was clinging to him, sobbing into his shirt. The scouts readied themselves for defense but Diamond looked up to them and he was crying.

"He's…he's alright," Lune said. He looked up at Celes. "Ako?" he questioned.

"Lune…you…you are back!" She kneeled down and hugged her brother, even though he still had hold onto Diamond. She pulled away and smiled. She looked around them. "Lune…where's mom and dad?" Celes asked. When Diamond and Lune wouldn't answer Celes realized, they were still in the palace. She stood and said, "We have to get them out of there. She took a step and then the sand palace was engulfed in a bright light and exploded. The scouts were in shock when the smoke and dust cleared and all that was left was smothering ashes.

"No…" Celes knelt beside Diamond and Lune.

"They got out right?" she asked in alarm. Diamond and Lune shook their heads and Celes screamed. Tears flowed down her face. Diamond had Lune in his arms and he grabbed Celes and pulled her there.

"Serenity . . . Brother…I am sorry. I give you my solemn vow that I will take care of these two."

* * *

AN: Only a few more chapters to go. Please review. 


	10. Diamond's Guilt and Hanbi's Past

_**Celestial Awakening II: Prophecy's Alpha**_

_**Author: MoonStarDutchess**_

_**Chapter 10: Diamond's Guilt and Hanbi's Past**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own my plot and OC's. Cannot see why anyone would want those though. LOL **_

_**AN: Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review.**_

* * *

**Diamond's Guilt and Hanbi's Past**

Diamond and the others reluctantly returned to the Crystal Palace. They all walked inside and to the main meeting room. The scouts and Endimion looked up in surprise at seeing the group.

"We detected a huge burst of energy coming from the desert! Did you defeat them?" Then everyone saw Diamond and Lune. They leaped from their seats and took up defenses.

"It's all right. They are fine now. Hanbi was controlling them," Uranus said.

Endimion looked around through the group. His stomach dropped.

"Where are Sapphire and Serenity?" he asked.

The scouts looked away from him and Ako started to cry. Diamond kept it together for his niece and nephew's sakes.

"They . . . Died. . ." He managed out. His voice cracked badly. Everyone's eyes widened. Endimion gripped his hand into a tight fist.

"I see…," he said. He kept his composure the best he was able. It would be well if he went apart in front of everyone. He stared at Diamond and nodded. "We will get a medic to take care of your injuries and let the two of you get rested. Then I would like to hear the events that happened, if you don't mind."

The two nodded and were lead off by a servant waiting at the door. Darien turned to Ako. "Would you like me to break the news to Mina and Yaten? They are currently looking after the moon."

"No, I will do it. It's my responsibility. I want to hear what happened first, before I do anything."

"Very well," Endimion said. "Now, why don't you get some rest?"

"Yes, all right," she said. She walked past the scouts and Orion without a word.

------------------

"I feel like it's my fault. If I wasn't swayed by him mom and dad would still be alive," Lune said aloud. He and Diamond were resting in the recovery room situated in the medical wing of the Crystal Place.

Diamond looked up at him and sighed. "It's not your fault if anything it's mine. I let my jealousy get the better of me and it dragged you into this."

"Let's have a pity party shall we?" A voice said. Diamond and Lune looked up to see Ako standing in the doorway. She walked in and stared at the two. She was hurting just as much as they were but everyone was all cried out. Otherwise, she knew that she would be in a dark room somewhere crying. She decided after her first crying spell that she would put her mourning on the backburner. She walked over to the two and smiled.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't want the two of you to sit here feeling guilty. They would want you to move on and not dwell."

"You're right sis. Thanks."

"Still…"Diamond said. "I feel it proper to ask for forgiveness from both of you." They both looked surprised. He looked up at them and stared into the eyes of first Lune and then Ako. They had the perfect mixture of blue in their eyes from both of their parents. Lune jumped off the table and Ako walked toward him. Then they hugged him.

"You are our uncle. We instantly love you regardless," Ako said.

Diamond was in awe at the two teenagers. They were just like their parents. They both easily forgave if one really meant it, and he meant it more than anything.

-------------------------

Then next day, Lune and Diamond told everyone what happened in the sand palace. The others listened intently and after Lune and Diamond were finished, they all sat quietly. Ako had broken the news to Venus and Yaten but lucky for them Ako and Lune were still alive and they didn't have to take over ruling. However, Venus took the fact that her best friends were dead harder than anyone did, save Diamond and the moon prince and princess.

"So does this mean that Hanbi's gone?" Mars asked.

"Not by a long shot," Diamond replied. Everyone looked at him.

"So, you can still sense him too?" Lune asked. Diamond nodded.

"Sense?" Uranus questioned.

"Where we both had. . ." Diamond hesitated for a moment. "Ties, with him, we can still sense his presence."

"If he wasn't destroyed then why in the hell did Serenity and Sapphire sacrifice themselves?" Jupiter said. "We could still have them here. Did they do that in vain?"

Everyone looked down at the table and it grew silent once again. "They wanted to weaken him I believe," Diamond finally said. They all turned to him. "They were in horrible condition as Hanbi kept hitting them with energy. I believe that they used their remaining energy to weaken him to make it a bit easier for use to defeat."

"But if they would have left with you then they could have healed here and then we could've defeated Hanbi at our full strengths."

"They wouldn't have made it even with all your advance technology," Diamond said. "Serenity was coughing up blood rapidly and Sapphire had. . . a hole in his stomach." Diamond faltered a bit on telling them the condition that he'd last seen them.

"I believe mom and dad wanted to make sure they got in a good deal of damage to him before they left this world," Lune followed up.

"So we have to think of a game plan before he regains full power right?" Neptune said.

"Yes, that's the plan," Ako replied.

"First, we need to learn about Hanbi," Mercury said.

"We've told you all we know. We don't know why he wants to destroy the moon or earth kingdoms," Lune said.

"But why do we really need to know his reasons?" Ako asked. She was new to this entire sort of thing. She was going to listen to those more experienced and absorb everything like a sponge. She had to be strong. She was the next queen of the moon. She wouldn't be officially queen until she married.

"Because sometimes an enemy's past can help determine how to defeat that enemy," Mercury answered.

"Pluto can reveal the past can't she?" Neptune asked.

"Hey, that's right. We can go see Pluto!" Venus said.

"Lune, Diamond and I will go. I feel that would be the most proper thing to do. Uranus, will you, Seiya, Venus, and Yaten go back to the moon and protect it?"

"Of course," Uranus said.

"I will go and help them as well if that's all right," Orion said. Ako smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you," she said.

--------------

Diamond, Lune, and Ako made their way through the mist where Sailor Pluto and the time gate resided. They heard Pluto give a warning for them to leave but when Ako called to her and told her who they were the mist cleared slightly and Pluto told them it was all right to advance. They soon found themselves seated at a table waiting on Pluto to come back with the answer to their question.

"Do you think she can find anything?" Lune asked.

"She's a guardian of time. If she can't do it no one can," Diamond replied. They looked toward the door when they heard footsteps and Pluto entered. She took a seat beside them and nodded.

"I have the information you want to know. It was more difficult to get than I thought it would be."

"You have no idea how much we appreciate this," Ako said. Pluto smiled at the young woman.

"Yes, princess, I do realize how much you do. I can see it in your eyes. Just like I could see it in your mother's and your grandmother's eyes."

Ako smiled at her. Pluto's smiled turned into a neutral expression.

"Hanbi is a demon that escaped from a hellish dimension. His roots were tied back to the moon kingdom. He was just a normal part of the court. He was one of the many men that wanted your grandmother when she was looking to marry and inherit the throne. Unfortunately, for him, your grandmother was very much in love with someone and was going to marry him."

"So, he has roots to the moon kingdom…that was unexpected. Please continue." Ako said.

"He sold his soul to the lord of the underworld for a chance to marry your grandmother. This lord granted him powers and he had a certain amount of time to gain your grandmother's hand. She was incredibly strong and her love for her lover was strong. She dispelled every spell and every action that Hanbi attempted.

His time to win her grew short and even before his time was up the demon lord went back on his word and sucked Hanbi into hell.

Hanbi soon gained prominence with other demons and rose up against the lord, taking control of the dimension. He gained enough energy to break free of the barrier and swore revenge on the kingdom. In the process of breaking free he destroyed the demons that followed him."

"So all of this is over not getting my grandmother?" Ako said. "All this! Over love!"

"Love can blind you, if it was love at all that is. Hanbi uses jealousy inside a person and magnifies it with dark energy. You know who you are but the evil feelings are so great that your conscience is pushed to the back," Diamond elaborated.

"It's like you are two people, evil and good and the good is just pushed back and you are watching what the evil you is doing but there's no way to stop it," Lune said.

"I see," Ako replied.

"It's sad that we experienced that first hand."

"Yes, but at least we have the two of you now and you are healthy," Ako replied.

The door behind Pluto suddenly flew open and a strong wind hit them. They grabbed onto the nearest objects in the vicinity. Pluto twirled her staff around her head and hit it into the ground it started to glow and a beam hit the door she had a hard time staying put. Diamond noticed this and rushed behind her. He braced his feet in the ground and grabbed onto her arms to help her hold the staff up. He gave her some of his energy and they closed the gate. Diamond let go of her and she turned to him.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," he replied.

"You all should get back to the palace immediately. Something may be happening there," she said.

"You go with them," a voice said. Pluto turned to see her father standing there. "I will take care of the time gates."

"Yes sir."

They go back to the crystal palace and Endimion came out.

"The moon kingdom is under the attack. It seems to be a giant snake."

"A snake?" Ako said. The confusion was evident in her voice.

"It's not an everyday snake. The last I heard from the scouts the snake called himself Hanbi," he said.

* * *

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will be the last. Then I have an epilogue. Please review. **_


	11. Prophecy Fullfilled

_**Celestial Awakening II: Prophecy's Alpha**_

_**Author: MoonStarDutchess**_

_**Chapter 11: The Prophecy Fulfilled **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own my plot and OC's. Cannot see why anyone would want those though. LOL **_

_**AN: Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review. **_

* * *

_**  
**_

**The Prophecy Fulfilled **

Ako, Diamond, and Lune arrived in the moon palace. They ran out into the city and Ako gasped. In the middle was a huge white snake with red eyes. Its fangs were dripping poison on the ground causing it to burn away. People were screaming and Ako transformed into Celes. She ran toward the snake and Diamond and Lune followed her. She stopped in shock at the scene before her. The scouts were laid out over the ground and her heart stopped. Diamond went to check them.

"They all are alive," he yelled. She walked over to Orion who was still conscious. He had a horrible injury to his side that was bleeding profusely.

"They have been poisoned. It hit their skin and. . . ." he then lost consciousness.

"There you are!" the snake said.

Celes looked at him, a look of hatred evident on her face. She'd never hated anyone before, but now she would sell her soul to kill the being before her. She knew it wouldn't come to that but if she died doing it he would go back to hell where he belonged. He took her brother, amplified the jealousy in her brother and uncle, killed her parents and injured her friends. She'd had enough of it all.

"Uncle Diamond, please get them all out of here. I want to face Hanbi myself," she said. Diamond started to protest at leaving her to fight alone, but when he saw the look in her blue eyes; he started transporting the fallen Sailor Soldiers to the Earth Kingdom. He went over to Orion and picked him up.

"Come on Lune," he said.

"I can't," he replied. Diamond looked at him strangely.

"Go Lune," Celes said.

"No, I refuse," he said and walked up to Celes. "Uncle Diamond, please take care of everyone."

"Don't you two go and sacrifice your lives needlessly."

"We won't, we will see you again very soon," Celes said. Diamond disappeared with Orion.

"What do you two think you will do? The same thing your parents did? They tried to destroy me and failed. You are much weaker than they are. His eyes flashed and he turned back into his demon form. He flew up in the air and stretched his hands out. A black hole appeared behind him and started to twirl. The air smelled of burnt wood and melting steel.

"I will conqueror the universe but first I will destroy the Moon and Earth Kingdoms!"

"Sis! We have to do something!" Suddenly a crystal appeared before them.

"What is that?" Lune asked.

"It's the Imperial Silver Crystal," Celes said.

"The what? How do you know that?" he replied.

"I don't know but we don't have time to figure it out. We have to take all the power we can get. She started to reach for the crystal but it flashed and swirled around the prince and princess. They soon found themselves engulfed in a white light.

"Siblings of the moon, your destiny awaits you," a voice said. It wasn't familiar to them. They saw a woman with long silver hair and dressed in white approach them.

"Mo…Mother?" Celes questioned. When the woman got in better sight, they realized that it wasn't their mother.

"A prophecy was once given to your mother and father about their child of light. Then two of you were born. It changed the prophecy and the power of light was split. You have the power within yourselves to bring back the harbinger of light. That is your purpose. When the harbinger of light is smothered, it is your job to release her with your energy. Therefore defeating Hanbi."

"What are you talking about when you say prophecy?" Before they received an answer, they found themselves back before Hanbi. The area around them grew much darker. Celes turned to him and held the crystal in her palm. Her brother placed his hands over hers. They closed their eyes and the Crystal started to throb with energy.

When they let go it rose above them and flashed. It grew into an arrow shape and flew toward Hanbi, stabbing him in the chest. He faltered a bit then silver light shot out from him then Celes and Lune heard a familiar voice say, "MOON COSMIC STAR WAVE!" A stream of power sailed past him and hit him. It was a constant stream. They turned in the direction to see their mother in a sailor uniform and their father holding her by the waist. The arrow in Hanbi's chest disappeared and flew toward their parents. It exploded into light and turned into a circle encircling them.

"COSMIC MOON POWER!" Sapphire and Sailor Moon said. Lune and Celes ran over to them and placed their hands on their father's shoulders. They closed their eyes and glowed. Suddenly they both had swords and instinctively knew what to do. They both ran toward Hanbi jumped up and struck him. The power of that and the beam from their parents pushed him into the black hole. It closed up and they landed on the ground and collapsed in exhaustion.

Sailor Moon transformed back into Serenity. She and Sapphire ran to their children, hugging them both tightly.

"Are you really back? You aren't dead?"

"We were never dead," Serenity said.

"I don't understand," Celes replied.

"We will tell you later," Sapphire said.

**-------------------------------**

Everyone was overjoyed that the Sapphire and Serenity were alive and that Hanbi was gone. Endimion threw a celebration at the palace to celebrate the events that had happened.

Serenity and Sapphire finally told their kids of the prophecy.

"But the prophecy spoke as one," Ako said.

"Yes that is what we thought as well. Our guess is that it meant the harbinger of light even though it meant child it mean of one birth. Meaning. . ." Sapphire said.

Ako and I were born on the same day only minutes apart. One birth," Lune finished.

"Right," Serenity said.

"Well in this case I wish you would have told us about the prophecy sooner!" Ako scolded. For once, her parents looked sheepish.

"We guess that we should have," Serenity replied.

"I have one more question, how did the two of you survive?" Ako asked.

"Yea, that explosion was horrible," Mars said.

"Hanbi absorbed us right before the castle exploded. The little energy that we had left kept him from dying. We could have destroyed him if we'd had enough energy. It was depleted from his attacks. We were trying to take him out when suddenly we found ourselves inside him," Serenity said.

"When Celes and Lune shot the light energy at Hanbi it healed us and we used it to escape. Then Serenity turned into a sailor soldier. We shot crystal energy at Hanbi and you kids finished him off with the light swords," Sapphire said.

"Thank goodness that is all over," Ako said. Everyone nodded in relief.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party continued and Sapphire walked out on the balcony and into the garden. He saw his brother speaking to Sailor Pluto. Suddenly she disappeared.

"Found you a girlfriend already brother? You always did work quickly," Sapphire said. Diamond turned and smiled at his brother. Sapphire looked quite older than he did but no matter what he would always be the younger brother. Sapphire walked beside him. He was now about two inches taller than diamond.

"Did you grow?" Diamond joked.

"Getting old does that to a person," Sapphire said, with a slight chuckle. It stayed quite between the two until Diamond broke the silence.

"I am sorry."

"Don't apologize," Sapphire said and turned to him. "You were under control of another person. Feelings were amplified. I was inside that monster. I know what you were going through."

"Thank you brother," he said, and then smirked. "You've certainly changed from the quite and lone Sapphire I knew. I suspect it was Serenity's fault. Yes?"

"Yea," he said.

"I get blamed for everything," a feminine voice said. They turned to see Serenity, Lune, and Ako walking toward the two brothers. She turned to Diamond.

"So you are going to go help Pluto with the time gates?" she said.

Sapphire looked at Diamond in confusion. "What?"

"Yeah, it's to make up for all the trouble I caused with the timelines and the like."

"I am sure you will do a wonderful job," Serenity said.

"Hello! What in the hell are you two talking about?"

Serenity patted her husband's shoulder. "Exactly what it sounds like dear," she replied.

"Poor dad, he's always the last to know about everything," Lune said. Everyone in the courtyard laughed. Pluto suddenly appeared before him. "You ready prince Diamond?" she asked.

He nodded and extended a hand to his brother. "Bye brother," he said. Sapphire ignored the hand and hugged his brother. They pulled away and Sapphire got his brother in a headlock, just as Diamond did when they were younger.

"Don't go and hit on the guardian of time now," he said, referring to Pluto. He noticed Pluto's slight smile when she was speaking to him. She rarely ever smiled so he knew there was a little crush going on. Pluto blushed slightly and then noticed Serenity grinning at her. She blushed deeper when Serenity winked.

He pulled away. "Why don't the two of you go have another kid before you get too old? I know you wanted a big family," Diamond replied and walked to Pluto. Sapphire frowned at the age comment.

"Bye Uncle Diamond! You'd better come and visit!" Ako said.

"Yea, and often," Lune added.

Diamond nodded and he disappeared with Pluto.

"I am hungry," Lune said. "Let's go get food!"

"Yea!" Ako said. They both ran into the castle.

"They take after you when it comes to the love of food," Sapphire joked.

"Yea," she took his arm and they walked back into the castle.

* * *

_**AN: Epilogue up next! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **_


	12. Epilogue

_**Celestial Awakening II: Prophecy's Alpha**_

_**Author: MoonStarDutchess**_

_**Epilogue: Prophecy's Omega: The Future Is What You Make It **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own my plot and OC's. Cannot see why anyone would want those though. LOL **_

_**AN: Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review.**_

* * *

**Prophecy Omega: The Future Is What You Make It?**

Soon the group from the moon returned home. Mars accompanied them. She felt that it was her duty to do so and she was welcomed with open arms. Orion had come with them as well and took it upon himself to spend all the time he could training with Sapphire and spending time with Ako, whom he was dating. Lune and Rini spoke often and they brushed deeply when teased about their feelings for one another.

Rini was currently visiting and the four teens were sitting in the garden together talking and laughing. Sapphire stood at the window watching them. He wore a frown on his face.

"You've been thinking about the same thing I have, haven't you?" Serenity said, walking to stand beside him and look out the window as well.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"That the prophecy is far from over. That it encompassed more than just one incident."

Sapphire nodded. "Exactly," he said. "I believe it encompassed their entire lives," he said.

"Yes, they will deal with more than Hanbi in the future and we may not be there to help. I worry if they will be strong enough to survive it."

"Well, they have our genetics and dumb luck, so they should be fine," he said.

Serenity laughed. "We have gotten out of quite a few . . . Drastic situations."

"Yea," he laughed and stared at Ako and Lune.

"You know, I've been thinking. . . "Serenity began and Sapphire turned to her. "Maybe we should think about having another child."

Sapphire's face turned from a calm look, to a look of surprise. "Isn't there a like…destined tradition about children when it comes to the Moon Kingdom Monarchs?"

"Yes, but we've broken that by having twins," she said. "One or two more couldn't hurt."

He grinned at her. "What about destiny, what about the future?"

She stared into her husband's eyes. "A smart, incredibly handsome and sweet man once told me, 'the future is what you make of it,'" she replied.

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly. He pulled away and whispered. "And who would that be?" Then he kissed her again.

**THE END**

* * *

_**AN: Well, that's it the end of the story. Another of my babies has left the nest. (LOL) I hope you all enjoyed it. I have more Serena/Sapphire coming soon. Please drop a final review! **_


End file.
